Nothingness
by Kurapika Kuroro
Summary: Kurapika was drunk and accidentally barged in to Kuroro's room. They had done something that enemies were not supposed to do. And after that fateful day,destiny seemed to cross their paths every now and then. Kurapika is a female here...an experiment hehe
1. The Beginning

Title: The beginning

Note:

And oh, I Kurapika is a female here, please forgive me…Thank you

Kurapika's POV

The night was cold and lonely….and I was drunk…

Can anyone please explain to me who nudged me into inebriating myself to the point that I was unable to walk properly?

From the blasted club where Senritsu and Bashou made me drunk I walked the streets to head on my apartment. I could not see clearly but instincts told me that the establishment that I entered was where I stayed. I hiccupped profusely and tried to straighten my pace but I failed.

The guards looked at me with concern but they did not move to aid me.

The elevator boy gave me a worried look.

"You must be in a hard time miss" he said gently

"well hic yeah" I said, I could not believe that my dignity was downgraded by the liquor!

"What floor ma'am" he asked me

"6th floor" I was able to say

When I was in the 6th floor, I don't know if it was my vision but the path that I was walking became unfamiliar to me. Damn I feel so dizzy!

My steps were wiggly and thank goodness I was able to get to my room…I opened the door…'hey why it isn't locked?' I hiccupped..

As I entered the room, I saw a dark haired man who seemed stunned at my presence…

'Hey, it's my room isn't it?' I think I am having these illusions again so I approached my bed and removed my outer tribal clothes saving only my sleeveless shirt and pants. 'uhh finally I can sleep' and I lay there motionless…

I opened my eyes again…and my vision was blurred but I can make out that the man peering at me was the Genei-Ryodan head….

"Not you…." I said

"What are you doing here?" The man said

"It's my room you bastard get out of here…" I shouted…oh good, the beer took its toll, I'm seeing Ryodan every now and then..

"No…Its mine" The vision said

I hiccupped "Shut up, you're just an illusion…"

"Are you drunk?" It said

"Yes…" and I drifted off to sleep

Kuroro's POV

Someone was behind the front door; whoever it was, I am quite sure it meant no harm. I waited for the door to open expecting a hotel employee to serve my dinner but to my surprise the one who entered was that blonde Kuruta!

The Kuruta entered moving as if the room was hers; I stared at her and managed to furrow my eyebrows as she approached my bed where I am currently sitting by the way.

I am confused, is she offering herself to me? Oh, that would be ridiculous; maybe she is plotting something…to what? Why, destroy me further?

She removed her vest save her shirt and pants, as she plunged herself in my bed.

I peered at the blonde Kuruta, curious of her antics….what are you up to?

"Not you…." She said

"What are you doing here?" I asked her

"It's my room you bastard get out of here…" she shouted…I sighed, I don't like Hisoka seeing the Kuruta in my bed…its not that we are about to do something…

"No…Its mine"I corrected her….

She hiccupped "Shut up, you're just an illusion…"

I smiled, 'so the young Kuruta is drunk and she couldn't find her way home?' I said to myself

"Are you drunk?" I questioned

"Yes…" she murmured as she drifted off to sleep

"Very wrong move Kuruta…" I said

I sighed, what am I going to do with her now?' However, you do look adorable Kuruta' I said to myself as I moved a strand of hair away from her face.

So what does a man do to a female presenting herself on his own bed? I questioned myself

'But she's _too young_' I argued to myself

"Anyway I never touched a woman before" I said aloud and laughed

"I guess you're fortunate that I'm a good man young girl "I grabbed my blanket and covered the slumbering blonde.

I smiled… was I supposed to treat her like this? I decided to sleep too and lie beside her

"Goodnight Kuruta" I kissed her forehead ignoring the fact that she smelled like beer.

Why was she drunk? I have no idea but it seems comical to know that the Kuruta looks so adorable when flustering and hiccupping like crazy.

The blonde seems so peaceful in her sleep, which would deceive anyone to think that she is a helpless girl that couldn't fight.

-----------------------

I opened my eyes and what I saw was the Ryodan head sleeping beside me. why was he here in my bed?

I could see that he opened his eyes and looked at me in amusement.

"So you're awake" he said sarcastically

"What are you doing in my room?" I bluntly said

"Your room?" he arched an eyebrow

"My room" I firmly stated

"This is my room" The man stated cooly

"What do you mean that this is your room? I am quite sure that this is my room!" I nearly shouted

"Look around then" he said in his arrogant voice.

I moved my eyes to observe the room in which we occupied. I saw a stack of books which I know that did not belong to me. A table that I never remembered acquiring and this bed, I know my bed is not as huge and soft as this bed!

My eyes widened in horror, this is was not my room. And the Ryodan head with his hair down, wearing a simple night clothes laying in the bed.

I never realized that this man could look so harmless. And a sudden heat came up into my cheeks as I realized that I barged in to his room and dozed off.

"Now?" he said raspilly

"I...was drunk" I murmured

"I know" he said

There was silence in the room. I was still sitting in his bed, and he was still laying in the bed. I am flustering, I know suddenly I felt so dizzy again and lay on top of Kuroro.

"Are you alright?" He questioned me

"I'm dizzy" I managed to say

"What kind of liquor did you drink?"

"I don't know" I looked at him which made me blush even more.

This man is good-looking and I could not explain what I felt upon seeing those dark eyes peering at my own. ERm, was it the manifestation of being drunk?

I was deranged, I don't know what's happening.

Why was he kissing me?

Was he starting on unbuttoning my shirt?

What was happening?

But what I like what he was doing. I don't know myself anymore.

I gasped

"Do you want this?" he asked me as he kissed my cheek

"Yes" I moaned

"Do you want to do something that you'll regret in the future?" his tone was serious

"I...don't know" I managed to sat up and hasten myself to place my button my shirt

"Well then" the man said with a smirk in his face, but he still looks good though

"Let's forget this please" I stood, I have no idea why I was disappointed to know that he was still fully clothed

He stood

"Can you walk home by yourself?" he asked me and did not answer my request

"I..can manage" I said to him

"I'll walk you home to the Nostrads" he said as if he was convicted enough that I could not manage

"Erm there's no need!" I was being cautious for I know he could promulgate to the world what happened and I know its my fault...

Does hormones have the blame on this or was it the liquor?

I fidgeted as I jumped out of his car and glared at him profusely.

"Next time don't drink if you can't handle yourself" he said and drove

I glared at the car and thought

"Your the one who kissed me first!"

-----------------------

The title sounded too cheesy I know that. And this chapter is full of non-sense so I tried to salvage it as much as I can. I deleted the second

chapter and managed to procure this.

Out of total nothingness I was able to conjure something like this…anyway I think I was still contemplating on the plot so forgive me. Thanks!


	2. Encounter

Title: Encounter

Destiny seemed to be playing with them, as they wanted to prevent each other the more fate would bring them together.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Days had passed since that accursed day when the Kuruta had been drunk to oblivion and a sensuous yet sinful making out session with the mortal enemy whom she swore to kill.

She almost coerced herself to forget about the horrible act but every time that she was able to accept that it was done and that it will never happen again. The genei ryodan always appear to remind her not only her clan's massacre but also the sensual act that she had committed with the man, and that thanks to him and his self-restrain, Kurapika was able to preserve her chastity. Kuroro's presence brings those memories, more of the latter than the former, and her hate was no more, only guilt and shame of committing such an act with her sworn enemy.

Destiny seemed to be cruel making her suffer like this. Because since the day that happen both of them always find each other on the most inconvenient times at the most unsuspecting days and the most typical locations.

Kuroro was never bothered at this, but in fact, he was making it as an opportunity to seduce his mortal enemy and fulfill his _sweet _revenge. He was amused on their situation and even wondered why of all people would they stumble on each other? Was fate playing some sort of sick joke on them? Or it was only a part of what they call destiny? So that would mean that he and Kurapika are to be together someday. _The hell it would _Kuroro sarcastically remarked. But as time goes by, he learned that it wasn't just revenge nor lust that drives him into seducing the younger nen-user but it was the kid herself that made him want to do it. Of why? He was still on the way of finding out.

Kurapika tried not to be paranoid when walking alone or going to places where she could probably encounter Kuroro. However, the more she tried, the more likely that their ways always collide. Whether on a bookstore, ordinary restaurant, bars, _hotel, _and now here at the beach resort, she and Kuroro would definitely have each other. And those encounters where not fatal, it wasn't what one would expect from enemies but rather the opposite. The activities that they usually do were ranging from touch of the cheek or a kiss to foreplay. One would think that they were lovers and not enemies, and that frustrates Kurapika more and amuses Kuroro much.

Kuroro looked at the scowling blonde before him. The wind breeze ruffled his, and the blonde was wearing a shirt gray and a blue short. He observed the young woman and would prefer if the blonde was wearing a bikini rather than those pathetically boring clothes.

"What are you doing here?" Kurapika asked coldly

"I'm having my vacation obviously and you?" Kuroro answered nonchalantly face devoid of any emotion

"Neon Nostrad's vacation…" she said as if the reason was obvious

"Chain Assassin" Kuroro said in his emotionless tone.

"What do you want?" Kurapika berated herself that the question was too risky to ask. What if the man wanted was to take her?

"Nothing that you would regret to give" there was a hint on that statement as the man continued"I'm only here as the social person the community knows not as the Spider leader you wished to die"

"Alright then, I would not want to take any drastic measures for the safety of my employer" Kurapika stated with her steely voice.

"You should worry for your own safety rather than anyone else, you see, I was able to find a nen curse remover" Kuroro casually commented.

Kurapika merely glared, but thanked that this encounter wasn't like the other encounters that were sensual, this scenario was better and acceptable. As she glared at the man, she was struggling so hard to concentrate on glaring and not gawking at Kuroro. Kuroro was wearing a black short, and nothing else, making his abs so prominent, biceps so stunning and overall well-built muscles show. Making any woman to drool, and jump into the man's arms.

Kuroro stared at Kurapika's face, she was still heavenly beautiful despite the fact that the girl wore those clothes. He can't help but smile by the moment the blonde ceased to glare and just stare at him now. Kurapika was looking so innocent again, and she was startled as Kuroro took her hand.

"Care for a walk?" Kuroro asked Kurapika

Kurapika just stared at him, and let the man lead the way.

"So how many days would the Nostrads stay here?" the raven haired man inquired as if he was asking a friend

"About a week I guess" Kurapika answered with a casual tone too.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" he looked at the blonde in askance as she contemplated on the question

It was hinted again, and she would wager that it would result to a sensuous night again. Kuroro's grip tightened and Kurapika looked at her.

"I just wanted to talk, don't worry" Kuroro assured her

"I might not have the time to meet you tonight but you do have me right now to talk" the blonde said

"Oh" Kuroro stared

They both spent the day holding each others hand staring at the waters. And both of them were anticipating what the other would do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day ended with that, they were acting as if they were lovers and not enemies. This had dismayed Kurapika and mentally kicked herself for letting herself drunk and performing a ludicrous stunt of cuddling the accursed Ryodan leader.

Kuroro was wondering what to do next, Abengane had already removed the nen restrictions. Will he kill the chain user now? But why can't he put himself into killing the blonde?

_I don't want to see her die,_ He reasoned and his sarcastic side commented

_You rather want her to see on your bed_. Kuroro grinned, he found the Kuruta so irresistible that he couldn't put his hands into strangling the seemingly delicate neck of hers. He was aching to see the blonde naked and responding to his passionate caresses.

"You have no idea of what you're doing to me Kurapika" he said to the wind as it swayed his hair gently and walked outside his room for a walk.

Xxxxxxxx

That's all for now. I know it's short and senseless anyway, when did writing a fiction to torment Kurapika and Kuroro made sense? Heheeh.

Thank you so much for the reviews and I do apologize for my sluggishness on updating this.

I wonder if Togashi had heard any of these…but one thing I know is that if he does, I might be one of the writers that are incarcerated not in prison but to a mental asylum.

So, thanks again and please read my other fic, Odd Enemy and other's fic too.

GB.


	3. Bookstore

**Title: Bookstore**

This is one of the encounters that were mentioned on the last chapter. I think it's a treat for you guys who read my work.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sunday, the sabbatical day for many also known as 'day off' of most employees and workers, but this excludes jobs such as guards and policemen for they are required to work 24/7. Body guards are not exempted to this, especially Kurapika Kuruta who was currently the leader of the body guards of the Nostrad's. Fortunately, fate was having a plan for this particular being that it made Light Nostrad give her a day off, as the old man mentioned that it was only right that it was given to Kurapika for her exemplary work for them.

This would explain why Kurapika was walking right now at the busy street of Sonisco city, and now she was contemplating on how she should spend this day without any companion at all. It's not like Kurapika was being ungrateful for the break given to her, but she really had no idea what to do. The last time she had this day off was not a few weeks ago. Almost a month she presumed, and that day was truly unpleasant.

--------Flashback

She was stunned to know that Nostrad was granting them a day-off and since Neon Nostrad was ill,(Bashou mumbles that the spoiled brat deserves the influenza), they were allowed to spend a week off since Neon would recover for the given lapse of time. As Nostrad dismissed them, Senritsu bid goodbye and sympathized to Eliza, who would be the one stuck on nurturing their little boss back to health. _Poor Eliza, _Kurapika thought, the lady had worked more than them actually, doing this and that just to tame the loud-mouthed girl. And now, Eliza was to work overtime because Neon was ill.

They decided to spend their week off together, albeit Kurapika refused to, but then Senritsu had persuaded her since the Kuruta girl had no where to go to anyway. They discussed about their lodging arrangements and before Bashou could say his suggestions, Kurapika had taken the moment to speak.

"I'll stay at my apartment" Kurapika said dryly

"You own an apartment?!" Bashou barked out a laugh

"Com'n kid, you don't have that much of a cash you know? And we all know that." he reasoned out.

"I do have" Kurapika waved her Hunter license to the still laughing man

"Oh" Bashou stifled a laugh "I never thought of using that" he said

Senritsu stared at Kurapika in confusion, and her eyes imply that she doesn't believe at the blonde's statement. _Liar_ she looked at Kurapika with conviction and Kurapika sighed upon seeing this.

"Just let me be I want to be alone" she said in defeat, she could never lie to Senritsu.

And by that, they were settled until Bashou suggested something again.

"Let's hop in a bar tonight!" He said cheerfully

Kurapika hoped that Senritsu would not agree but to her dismay, the diminutive music hunter nodded and said

"That's good, it's been a long time since I've been any bar" she said almost excited

Kurapika bowed her head to hid her dismay and said

"I wont come with you guys I hope you'll enjoy the night" she said coldly

"Oh kid, you should try it" Bashou tapped Kurapika's left shoulder

Senritsu's eyes widened, and a thought came into her head, she asked Kurapika

"You're not allowed to enter bars don't you? Ne, Kurapika? You're still underage? " she said softly as she peered at Kurapika's face.

Kurapika blushed "No, it's not that…"

"How old are you again?" Bashou asked

"Seventeen" Kurapika said as she cringed

"Oh, her age is not a problem, anyway a wave of a hunter's license could fix that" Bashou assured Senritsu and looked at the blonde now facing them

"You don't have to worry over that, now, now, I think were set" the man said

"We'll drag you into this Kurapika, you should relax a little you know", Senritsu said as she grabbed Kurapika's hand and sauntered behind Bashou.

------

The club was full of noises, smoke and smell of different variety of intoxicating drink. Kurapika rested her chin on her right hand staring at the two inebriated comrades before her. Senritsu was beyond reprieve, laughing and laughing shouting some incoherent things, while Bashou was no better, as he danced like a gigolo on top of the table. She sighed and she sipped her ice tea, looking at them with eyes empty of any emotion. She was not happy with the situation but could tolerate her comrades' intoxicated side. But a certain jinx was upon her as a glass of beer appeared right in front of her face, the said glass was offered by a beet red Bashou hiccupping ludicrously with a uttering something incoherent.

"drizx (hic) zzry ix(hic) " Kurapika frowned

"What?!"

"He said 'drink and try it'",Senritsu cleared

"I don't drink…" Kurapika took the glass away

"Don't be such a baby(hic)" Bashou teased

"I'm not!" Kurapika was indignant, as she took the glass of beer and gulped the liquid until it was no more

"See, I can drink the whole thing at once" The blonde said as she coughed

"WOW" both Senritsu and Bashou cooed.

Kurapika felt proud of herself as she gave the glass to Bashou

"I'm not a baby"

And the drinking session began

----End of Flashbask

And that was the reason why she became drunk that led to a certain mistake of entering a wrong room and making out with a certain man. And the said man was only Kuroro Lucifer (her mortal enemy by the way), who delivered the best kisses she could ever imagine. Not that she kissed any man before, but she would wager that Kuroro was the best kisser any girl could dream of. She blinked at that, and scowled, why would she think of that silliness?

The blonde shrugged the thought off, and entered a bookstore. The thought of Kuroro disappeared in her head, she was so busy for seeking the second edition of her favorite book. She was oblivious that she was sauntering on book sections that were far from the cashier and was almost hidden to the peering eyes. She stopped at the corner and took a hard bound book, her delicate fingers perusing the pages. She read the contents of the book for a while as she felt an arm around her waist.

"The Forgotten Cities" someone said behind her. She was about to look at the man's direction as his face rested on Kurapika's shoulder.

"YOU!" she was stunned upon seeing Kuroro's face

"Hello, I was looking for that book" He said softly

"Oh here" she waved the book and was gesturing him to take it

"Let's read it together" He said almost purring

"Whatever…errr… if you may please remove your arms around me" Kurapika said coldly

"I thought you'll like it if I was…" his statement was stopped as Kurapika shouted

"Well I'm not so remove it before I dismember it!" she warned

"As you wish" Kuroro mocked and removed his arm around Kurapika and merely stood there not inches away from Kurapika.

"So tell me" Kuroro continued "What are you, my lovely Kuruta, doing here?" he teased

"It's my day off" she said ignoring the fact that the man was only inches away and stepped near the wall placing the book back to where it was.

Kuroro grinned, Kurapika's position was to his advantage, and he stepped closer, resting his hand on the wall to block Kurapika from escaping. Kurapika furrowed her brows, and glared at Kuroro who was currently grinning at her. Kuroro was inching his way to the Kuruta, as the blonde has no way out.

Kurapika felt an arm around her waist, as she was realizing that Kuroro was pinning her at the wall. Black orbs were gazing at her, making her mesmerized by the mysteriousness behind it. The man's face become nearer and nearer until she unconsciously closed her eyes to meet his kiss. The kiss was slow, roaming and claiming her lips every now and then. Her heart beats fast, as every kiss brought a thousand pleasant sensations, awakening her every frozen vein. Its happening again and she was becoming enthralled again by the sensations Kuroro was making her feel. She couldn't fight it now, and allowed her arms around Kuroro's neck and tiptoed for him to kiss her more and respond to his kisses.

Kuroro was in a daze, kissing the Kuruta brought different albeit pleasant emotions showering him. He was surprised that the Kuruta responded to his kisses, and tiptoed for him to be eased on doing it.

"You're so sweet Kuruta" he murmured in between kisses

"hmm" Kurapika responded

The raven-haired man moved his hand that was blocking Kurapika a while ago to the blonde's shoulders. Good thing that Kurapika wore a shirt that exposes her collarbone, Kuroro managed to grin while kissing the shorter form as his hands touched the silky skin of the girl.

The Ryodan head brushed his hands from her neck down to her collarbone. The very gesture excited Kurapika and made her nibble Kuroro's lips in anticipation. The man broke the kiss making Kurapika gasp in dismay but Kuroro assured her by kissing her chin.

Kuroro caressed Kurapika's skin, his hand cupping the blonde's soft breast. This earned a soft purr from the girl, which urged him to kiss her neck. His other hand that was around Kurapika's waist tightened, as the hand that cupped Kurapika's breast lowered. He nibbled the milky skin of Kurapika licking her collar bone and sternum.

Kuroro sent Kurapika into bliss, this act was so sinful, yet so delicious, she managed to restrain a groan by the moment Kuroro's lips made its way to her breast's upper cheek. Her right hand made its way to Kuroro's hair and grabbed an armful in response for the man's intimate gesture. She realized that Kuroro had pulled her shirt a little lower than usual making half of her bra appears. She sighed, was the man should be so damn good at this?

He felt Kurapika pulled his hair by the moment he nibbled her breast's upper cheek. He smiled, and kissed back again to her neck up to her lips.

It was definitely a heated session and both were anticipating how far it could get until they heard a gasp. The voice was not near to the blissful one but out of shock. They stopped kissing each other and looked at the direction where the gasp was from.

The boy wearing glasses was stricken, as he shakily apologized

"Sorry for interrupting" he said as he turned around and run.

Kurapika blushed, and sighed. This couldn't be happening, what a total idiot she were. She freed Kuroro's hair and removed her hand around Kuroro's neck. The man freed Kurapika and stepped a little to give her some space. Kurapika bowed her head covering her blushing face, her hand pulled her shirt the way it should be and walked pass Kuroro.

Kuroro grabbed Kurapika's arm.

"Are you okay?" he said to the girl

"As if you care?" Kurapika said bluntly

Kuroro let go of Kurapika's hand upon hearing this and grinned. It was good that Kurapika wasn't looking at him to see that he was gravely amused of the Kuruta.

_I'm enjoying it Kurapika, tormenting you emotionally _He said to himself as he stared at the blonde's retreating back.

--------

Kurapika hastily walked outside the premise. She cursed herself for being so vulnerable!

Why is this happening to her? She asked herself and walked her way looking at her surroundings every now and then to see if a certain good-looking Kuroro was following her.

And to her relief, there was no one behind her wearing the smug grin delivered back at her.

-----

**Note:**

Whoah, I was so inspired by the ones who reviewed this fic. Thank you again. And please make me know if you liked this chapter.

I have no time to check if I had errors on the grammar, so forgive me, I'm learning my way into writing.

I'll update soon hopefully…so keep on reading and suggestions and criticisms are humbly accepted.

~Dedicated to Dan-Kyle because she's always checking up on me. And to everyone who reviewed and told me to update it soon.

Domo Arigatou ne,

Yours truly,

Kurapika Kuroro


	4. Social Gathering

**Title: Social Gathering**

This fic is one of the encounters mentioned on chapter 3. The last chapter was Bookstore…so now…it's a social gathering

-----

Our blonde friend had been so reluctant to submit to her boss' childish desires. But she has no option but to obey, else she'll be fired.

-----

Kurapika was reluctant to wear the dress that Neon had imposed hear to don on. The blonde stared at the piece of clothing with disgust, of all colors, why _pink?_ And would please someone explain to her the way the dress was tailored? Backless? What in the love of all things good would urge someone to wear this kind of clothing at this weather?

"Why don't you just wear it? There's nothing wrong with it I guess, If only I were as pretty as you, I wouldn't second guess."

Senritsu commented to the blonde.

Kurapika merely glared at Senritsu, she could handle the guarding job with her normal tribal clothes. Why would _that brat_ urge her to dress according to nonsensical whims?

The blonde's question was answered by Senritsu, albeit she didn't spoke her query out loud.

"It's a formal gathering Kurapika" the diminutive music hunter said softly

"Alright!" the blonde said exasperatedly, when did she start to lose her calmness? Maybe it's when she first tasted the beer did her self-constrain had lost.

Kurapika took the dress and went to her room to wear the _horrendous _clothes.

The blonde had told herself over and over again to follow the demented brat's whims for serenity's sake. (Neon would have a tantrum again, if Kurapika would not comply).

She breathes heavily as she stepped out of the room and wore a scowling visage the moment she saw Senritsu's appraising gaze.

"Oh…You're so beautiful Kurapika…" the music hunter said as she gestured the younger hunter to sit.

The Kuruta sat at the couch nonchalantly and by the time Senritsu started to comb her hair the protest that the blonde kept had been voiced.

"I'm not beautiful Senritsu. And please will you stop treating me like a princess" she said coldly

"Don't be like that Kurapika" Senritsu said and continued

"If I were only as beautiful as you…." She became sad

Kurapika saw this and sighed, why does the topic of beauty became so complicated to deal with?

"Senritsu, you should not envy me…"

Their conversation had been interrupted by Bashou, who obtrusively entered the quarters to inform them that it's time for them to leave.

The man was stunned upon seeing Kurapika, as she recoiled from Bashou's presence. She's so ashamed of herself for anyone to see. Where's the Kuruta dress code gone off to now?

_Damn this pink halter dress!_ Kurapika said to herself as she inhaled and urged herself to come out of the Nostrad mansion.

----------

In the limousine, you can hear a chirpy irritating voice that would only belong to a certain Neon Nostrad babbling every now and then about her prospective boyfriends on the gathering that they would attend to. Some of the body guards does not pay attention to this and merely stared blankly at their finicky young boss.

"Ne, Eliza" Neon trailed off

"Is Kurapika more beautiful than me tonight?" she said while her lips pouted

Kurapika, the blonde beauty looks like an angel sent from above, albeit apathy seems to be forever plastered on her face. The aforementioned girl merely stared blankly into space ignoring the staring Bashou and the pouting Neon.

Neon scrutinized Kurapika's overall appearance. She was envious of Kurapika, and she was near to craziness once she realized that the blonde's eyes were now blue. Clear baby blue eyes, so stunning, so natural, and so angelic.

Why would all these aesthetic characteristics be possessed by a boring person such as Kurapika?

_Oh! Heaven is so unfair._ Neon thought to herself.

---------

Hotel de la Reina 7:00 pm

The premise was so captivating and so romantic. Velvet red carpet was spread on the hallway with matching scarlet satin curtains. Tables were covered with white and red cloths and skirted craftily by the service crew of the hotel. The chandeliers were like floating jewels, and the musicians were perfectly assembled.

The event organizer had planned all these as well as the _dancing _part. Of course the idea came from the prominent personalities and their equally permanent offspring. Neon Nostrad was one of them urging that the gathering to be so romantic, which most of the upper class families approved reasoning that it would encourage a political marriage among social clans.

Neon and her group of friends were seated on their designated table. They were chattering about handsome young men who would appear on the event as well as the most beautifully dresses lady on the gathering. To Kurapika's dismay, she was obliged to sit with the brat Nostrad while Senritsu and the others with Light Nostrad. One would think that Kurapika belongs to the social upper class because, well, she's so beautiful, even the most ostentatious of Neon's friends would say that. And when she was about to utter her compliment to Kurapika, (she finally convinced herself to concede on competing with the inhumanly beautiful bodyguard of hers), when the said beauty stared so blankly at her. This made Neon recoil, and was appalled even, to say anything, _oh for goodness sake, you don't have to say that she's the most beautiful girl here!_ She sarcastically said to herself. And so she began to move her attention to her friends and to the people who are arriving at the premise.

"Ne, Cathy…" Neon began…and the girl named Cathy urged her to continue

"Look at the man there, near the left corner, he's staring at us!" she said while giggling.

"Do you know him?" one of her friends inquired

"I think…" Neon answered

"Oh! He's so handsome" the other said with an awe

"So gorgeous!" Cathy cooed

"He's like an angel!" Neon said dazzled

"Dark hair and dark eyes..Mysterious isn't he?" one of the girls asked in the same enthralled state where others had been.

All nodded at the statement.

Kurapika was irked by the description of the man the girls were referring to. It somewhat had reminded her of someone he utterly hated to the core.

"Look he's smiling at our direction!" they cooed

"He's smiling at me!" Neon argued

"NO! at me!" the girl on her left protested

"Oh you're so pathetic he's smiling at me" Cathy said nonchalantly, which earned her certain degrees of glares invariably intended to shut her up.

Kurapika looked at the direction where the girls are gazing when she met the man's stare.

They stared at each other, for a long time, and the man's smile became warmer, to the ones that don't know him that is, because for him, the smile that he was delivering right now to the blonde was out of mockery.

Neon sensed that the smile was for Kurapika, only that she thought it was out of compassion and admiration. The Nostrad heiress scowled, when all of her friends realized that the man was smiling neither at her nor to them but only at Kurapika, the inhumanly beautiful and strong bodyguard, Kurapika.

Kuroro beckoned a waiter and gave a card then pointed to Kurapika's direction. The frail man smiled and fugitively approached their seat.

Kurapika glowered at the man, why does Kuroro appear at a time like this?

She looked at the waiter approaching them and convinced herself that she was not to throw her anger at the innocent man, no matter what the contents of the card was.

--------

"Nice seeing you again" Kurapika read, exasperatedly. How did Kuroro managed to acquire the card? She would not want to know….

Neon including some of her friends peered at the card the blonde was holding.

They read the card with an awe…and started to giggle ecstatically.

"You know him?" a high-pitch one queried

"How long had you been dating?" the other said

"Is he your lover?" another one asked

"or your past lover?" came another

"Or a friend?" Neon said, hoping that they were not together, and hoping that things such as this would be spared for them to have.

Kurapika was flooded with questions. Futile questions if one would bother to ask.

She merely stared at them while they were waiting for her answers.

She sighed

"he's…nothing" she said irritatingly

"Nothing!?" all of them said in unison

"How could a creature as beautiful as him be nothing to you, Kurapika?!" Neon asked ludicrously. But she was indeed relieved that there was nothing between the two.

"Like I said, Nothing!"

Kurapika groaned, she was irritated by these preposterous questions. She stood out of annoyance and walked away.

This left the girls ridiculed, and Neon somewhat relived.

Senritsu saw this and was worried. How funny that the Genei-Ryodan head appear at times like this,at the most inconvenient times for Kurapika and at times that the kuruta seems so vulnerable

But upon hearing Kuroro's heartbeat she was calmed, there was no trace of deviousness right now, albeit the same cold tone, the Ryodan head was certainly had no intention of creating a debacle.

-------

Kurapika glared at the dancing people, the smiling, dazed pairs of men and women moving to the tune of the romantic music. She sighed and leaned against the wall, and ignored everyone whose staring at her and some who drools and where thinking of her in their bed right now.

Some of these men tried to approach her, and when they are just about a meter away, Kurapika would welcome them with her infamous death glare. Some bachelors managed to shrug the warning off and desperately pull off some antics, trying to hit on a certain angel leaning against the wall.

Kuroro was amused to see this. How attracting the chain user could be. So by the time the last bachelor came and turned down and went away,(this thing had happened for the nth time). He decided to get a drink for two and sauntered his way towards the Kuruta.

Neon looked at him approaching the blonde and fumes. She regretted the act of forcing the Kuruta to dress up, for the said being overpowered her, in many ways, made her look like an ordinary creature if the blonde was beside her.

She appraised the dark-haired man from head to toe. Raven hair, silky albeit statue-like complexion, and black mysterious and mesmerizing eyes, tall and well-built. Plus a good fashion sense. All characteristics were possessed by Kuroro which would probably suit well with the perfect Kurapika.

She looked at the man's face, so gorgeous and smooth. She would wager that

The man was a good kisser.

Neon pouted,as she watched the man offer Kurapika a drink.

---------------

Kuroro offered Kurapika a drink, Red wine like Kurapika's scarlet eyes. The blonde merely looked at the beverage and then to Kuroro's grinning visage, not moving as if he was just a figment of her imagination.

"It's not poisoned…" Kuroro encouraged Kurapika to take the drink.

"Okay" said in steely voice Kurapika took the drink and sipped not giving any sign of emotion.

And after she had tasted the wine she asked the man

"What are you doing here?"

"It's a social gathering…and…" Kuroro trailed off…

"Oh let me guess you're from a prominent clan and it's your responsibility to be here" she answered for him

"Let me correct you, I don't belong to a 'prominent clan' but because I'm what I am and that makes me a social figure"

Kuroro cleared

"I don't understand" Kurapika muttered as if she cared of what Kuroro had tried to point.

The man smiled…and changed the topic of conversation

"I've seen that many men had tried to hit on you"

Kuroro initiated a conversation.

"Why would you care?" She said irritatingly, wondering if Kuroro would do the same stupid act. For one thing, this man was definitely not stupid, he's just…err, unpredictable?

She heard the man replied

"Just wondering why you'd turned them down"

"I don't know them and I have no time for them" came the response

"Would you have time for your enemy then?" Kuroro inquired

"Yes I would, time to kill you," the blonde kuruta said bluntly

Kuroro laughed. As if, the Kuruta can do that. He believed that the girl could not manage the guilt of killing, even if she had successfully finished off Uvo then Paku, another murder would add pressure to the kuruta.

He shooked his head and looked at the blonde-haired woman.

"Let's not spoil the night Kuruta" he said in a diplomatic manner

"…….." Kurapika could not say anything, and Kuroro smiled at that, the girl was not hostile for a moment of her silence.

He looked at the people dancing as an idea popped in his head.

A pale hand gesturing Kurapika to come, she looked at the dark haired man who presented it and stared.

"Care for a dance?" he asked, she was hesitant but then took it. Of why she did? She had no idea why…

"Just for tonight" she said to Kuroro as the man pulled her gently towards the dance hall.

Kurapika's left hand was on Kuroro's right shoulder, Kuroro's left hand was on Kurapika's waist and there free hands were clasp together.

Kuroro felt Kurapika's skin against his palms, that smooth and silky white skin so delicious to his taste. He was itching to ravish this blonde in his arms, but the situation hadn't permitted him and that Kurapika would not allow him to, unless he was capable of seducing the girl in his bed.

Kurapika looked so adorable in that cute, pink halter dress. He commented, and the fact that it revealed her milky white back made men drool over her. He looked at Kurapika's beautiful face, baby blue eyes, perfect pinkish lips, a true aesthetic being to behold. How he wished that she was staring back at him too, that would be so pleasant.

"Look at me" Kuroro demanded to Kurapika

"Why would I?" she asked blandly

"Just…Look at me…" Kuroro said

"There" Kurapika glanced at Kuroro, as the man narrowed his eyes

"It would be pleasant if you stare back at your _partner _while you're dancing" the man said with his know-it-all tone.

She sighed, and then resorted on looking at Kuroro. How did this man be so cultured when he was in the criminals den?

Kuroro liked the situation, for one thing, Kurapika was like a living trophy and all men at the premise were so envious of him! So as him to other girls, although, Kurapika had no intention of winning him, he was aware that the women here would at least want him to ask them for a drink or a dance.

_Sorry ladies and gentlemen but beautiful people belongs to each other, _Kuroro sarcastically commented and smirked as he pulled his _trophy _closer to his body.

Kurapika didn't show any outward protest but deep inside she was restraining herself into calling her chain and torture Kuroro into oblivion in front of these people.

The said man whom Kurapika wished that she could decapitate right now, smiled at her.

"You're taking this awfully well, why can't you hate me?" she questioned the man

"I am a lover of all things beautiful and I could never hate a being as beautiful as you are" he said, if he really mean it, he had no idea, but he did mean that he never hated Kurapika, he was just curious and secretly impressed of her skills that's all.

"…." Why Kurapika would have nothing to say on those antics? She berated herself on not listening to 'Leorio's guide to flirting' its not like she was flirting to Kuroro but, she would at least formulate something like smart ass answers on those statements.

The music ended and they ceased on dancing, Kuroro pulled gently and sauntered towards the table.

Kuroro led Kurapika to Neon Nostrad's seat, the brat was still envious of blonde.

Neon's friends were in a daze and surrounded the _couple _as they sat together with them.

"Hey, Kurapika, you said he's nothing to you!" a girl said

"Maybe they had a lovers quarrel and now they had reconciled, silly" the one who was named Cathy said

"Sorry girls I think I should go" Kuroro interrupted them

"Don't ask Kurapika, any questions about me, you see, she'll get furious again if anyone would know about our relationship," he said as he stood

_Yeah our Damn relationship as Enemies _Kurapika added in her mind

"Oh so you're protecting your reputations" another girl said as if she got the point, well, not really.

"well, bye for now" he was about to turn around when a mischievous thing came to his head. He looked at Kurapika and spoke

"Kurapika" he said

"What?" she said, exasperated

"Look at me" he urged

"Well?" she looked at Kuroro and was startled when Kuroro's lips pressed gently to hers…

Kuroro broke the kiss "Bye now" he said, in victory, he defeated Kurapika again.

She glared at Kuroro's retreating form

"Damn you Kuroro" she murmured, ignoring the questions the girls that surrounded her.

--------

**Note:**

Whew, I was so toxic err…this week was so full of work that my time for writing fictions cut to almost none. Sorry for the grammatical errors that I had overlooked.

I just realized that this chapter was longer than the others…..hmmm..

Well, thank you for your support, tell me if you liked this chapter.

The chapter's inspiration came from you guys who tell me to continue.

Thank you so much I hope you like it.


	5. Hot Spring X Dream

Title: Hot spring X Dream

This was one of the encounters mentioned in Chapter 3. My only warning to this chapter is…its getting hot..hehehehe.

---------------------------------------

Repressed longings are very powerful once unleashed.

--------------------------------------

Since the day his nen was restricted by the chain assassin, the infamous leader of Genei Ryodan had been wandering wherever and whenever he wants. Kuroro Lucifer, spends hid days in boredom, trying hard to find something amusing to the perks that his other normal state could offer. These were visiting museums, exhibits, appearances to events, attending social gathering and many others.

He was having a hard time deciding where to spend his weekend, but thanks to Hisoka's suggestion (yeah, the demented clown sometimes give good ideas), he would have a 'relaxing' weekend as the jester had quoted for him.

'A hot spring in Laguna' Kuroro whisphered

The dark-haired man never thought that he would visit the hot country again. The last time he was there was when the Ryodan rescued a bunch of Ryusei people from being hostage by the country's rebel group. The mission was easy, very, very easy, t the people involved were Ryusei's so its there responsibility to save their ass. The nation was so grateful for what the Ryodan had done, and so they became heroes there.

He sighed as he set his foot on the land of the said country. He was treated as a VIP and as a proof of that, the government even provided him a silver Volvo for his trip. He was about to walk towards the car when he noticed that everyone on the airport were looking at him in total bewilderment. They seemed to be enthralled by his appearance, who would not? He possesses a perfectly fair complexion, soulful eyes, silky black hair, and a well built physique. Not to mention his ludicrously over priced clothing from renowned designers. An inhumanly gorgeous being indeed, and as if his presence weren't enough to drop every girl dead, Kuroro delivered his 'killer smile' directed at no one in particular, but just done to add a dramatic effect.

He entered the car and his trip to Laguna started.

------------------------------------

Kuroro looked out of the window idly looking at the establishments, when a flash of Kurapika's face popped into the man's mind.

Why did he remember Kurapika?

He shrugged the thought out of his head and started to think of a way to coerce Abengane into removing the nen chain on his heart.

Options were, one, to meet the nen remover on Greed Island, in Ryusei (which may have several objections from his members), or on his very own hotel in Yorkshin.

Speaking of hotel, he reminisced that night when the Kuruta surprised him by barging in his room drunk. Then something unexpected happened which lead him into playing Casanova towards Kurapika. He didn't mean to touch the blonde, it's just that, he can't resist the fact that he was going to steal something precious to his mortal enemy. He believed that he had no interest in doing something weak people would, unite with someone, physically and emotionally. And he even doubted those women who tried to seduce him (but failed), that they can endure Kuroro's strength and brutality if he had given a chance to intercourse with them. But, Kurapika was an exemption, for the blonde can take every touch, every thrust, no matter how painful, no matter how rough he could be….well, it was just a theory for Kuroro, since he really had no intention on taking her in his bed…

But as days passed by, his kisses became demanding and his touch became forceful towards Kurapika. Kuroro could never deny that he enjoyed every encounter with the blonde, especially the sensual part of it.

Kuroro's thoughts were stopped when his driver announced that they finally arrived to Laguna. His eyes narrowed as he got off the car, he berated himself that his thoughts were beginning to be so sappy if not perverted.

A man, about in his mid 30's, stout and lively approached him, his eyes were so clear and subservient that it reminded Kuroro of a puppy he once had as a pet.

"Welcome to our Hit Spring Mr. Lucifer" the stout man said

Kuroro merely nodded and continued to walk with the man, which was speaking incessantly about the accommodations that they offer. The man mentioned his name, which the raven-haired man ignored.

The pudgy man was unwavering from babbling things that he was paid to do so, as Kuroro's apathetic face presented nothing.

So to save the poor being from suffering Spider head's coldness, he dismissed the man..

"I'll take everything, you can leave now, thank you" Kuroro said monotonously.

The man left quickly, after handing Kuroro the keys to his room.

He stared at the man's retreating back and then looked forward and walked towards his room.

He continued to contemplate and sorted out his plans. He listed them as follows:

Once the nen curse was removed, he had to deal with Hisoka, kick his ass and get on with his life.

Gather Ryodan and continue their postponed raids.

Deal with the chain assassin.

And a glaring question distorted his concentration.

"What will I do with Kurapika?" he said out loud as he unlocked his room and entered.

He sat on the bed and began to unpack his things, and tried to answer the question. He had the option of killing Kurapika, but that would be a waste of talent because the blonde clearly is gifted, special even.

Another plan was to torture the blonde, but he doesn't want to see Kuruta in blood, doesn't want her to be in pain, but he does prefer the Kuruta in a different kind of pain that he was conceiving to deliver.

Kuroro's eyes narrowed he was starting to think like a pervert was it because of Hisoka's company?

'Off with that idea and proceed to your alternative course of action' he said to himself.

"Coerce Kurapika to join Ryodan" he murmured

"Right that would be fun" he smiled

He was done with arranging his things, and decided to leave the plans as it were and spend his time relaxing on the hot spring.

"Time for a nice dip on the water"

----------------------------------------------

Kuroro dipped his body to the water and closed his eyes.

This idea wasn't bad as he'd expected, knowing that it came from Hisoka. He had relaxed his body to the water and let his thought wander.

The tranquility of the place made him so peaceful and forgets everything that he was to face.

The water was perfect, clear and warm, suited for his agonizing body. The situation would be so perfect if it weren't for a chirpy voice that was echoing around the vicinity.

"Where was that blonde?!!"

Upon hearing the word blonde, the first thing that registered in his mind was …Kurapika.

He listened as the voice continued.

"Where is Kurapika?!!!! I have to ask her questions!!! That bitch!"

Kuroro's eyes widened, upon realizing that the voice belonged to Neon, which only meant that Kurapika was here!

"She's here too" ha said and looked upward.

He sharpened his hearing to have more accurate information as to where the voice, Neon's voice was coming from.

Apparently, it seems that they were on the other side, and if it weren't for the bamboo wall, he would see that Neon was having a tantrum by the tone of her voice.

If Neon was looking for Kurapika, then it means she's not with the brat girl on the other side of the hot spring.

What a coincidence then that the blonde was here too. Was fate playing on them? Or he was just imagining things? But surely he wasn't daydreaming, because if he was, he would fantasize a naked Kurapika with him plunged in the water.

At that thought, the truth hit him, hard. He was actually fantasizing of the Kuruta. Does this mean he was starting to harbor a physical desire for the chain assassin? It was clear that he enjoyed it, but he didn't expect that the pleasure of caressing the blonde would ingrain a continuous craving for her flesh.

He thought that the feeling was only a spur of the moment, but as it continued, it was beginning to be so obvious that he is desiring Kurapika's body, only Kurapika's and no one else's.

An idea rammed into his head, but it disgusted him. The said idea was to hire a prostitute, a blonde one, petite and blue eyed. He would pay her for sex and he would imagine that it was Kurapika he's making love to. Hell, it was so…barbaric and cheap so he shrugged the thought off.

'It's normal for me to desire physical pleasure…it's only normal' Kuroro convinced himself

'I am not weak' he uttered

'Uniting with someone is not disgusting' he continued.

'Especially if it is uniting with Kurapika' he grinned and went to the shower.

----------------------------------------------------

Laguna Hot Spring

7:00 pm

The moon shone brightly on the night, radiating a romantic atmosphere to the place. Crickets were singing their usual relaxing tones, as the wind plays with the leaves of the trees,

All these were ignored by Kuroro Lucifer as he walked idly to his room. His footsteps were heavy than usual, he became too relaxed today. It's not only the relaxing dip on the water but also the excellent food that they served. He appreciated the wonderful premise but he was too idle on admiring it.

He had nothing to do, but to sleep in his room, spending the night to nothingness.

He was expecting to see Kurapika but he didn't and was disappointed because he had nothing 'exciting to do'.

He unlocked the door of his room and entered. Kuroro proceeded to the bathroom, washed his face nonchalantly and brushed his teeth, a boring routine indeed which encouraged him to move quickly and sleep.

Kuroro sighed, he feel do empty? Of why he did…he had no idea. The bed was inviting him to sleep and so he lay and closed his eyes to respond to Morpheus call.

----------------------------------------

9:00 pm

Kurapika combed her hair in front of the mirror. She was wearing a simple white robe, she was definitely ready to sleep. The simple attire matched her blonde hair perfectly, that even though simple, her beauty was still breathtaking. She looked like a cherub if one would glance at a distance but if one would take a closer look, a frown could be seen plastered on her face, so she would not be compared to a cherub….but to a very pissed off angel.

Why Kurapika did make such a face? One will know upon meddling with the other bodyguards gossips.

"Boss Neon says Pika-chan seduces her dad" a husky voice said

"I don't think Kurapika can do that" Senritsu defended Kurapika

"She's not even capable of flirting" another agreed to Senritsu

"She's cold as stone…" A baritone voice commented

"We'll never know…." Another voice remarked.

Kurapika's eyes twitched and glanced at the direction of the gossip mongers.

The moment they say Kurapika's cold stare they automatically ceased from speaking to one another. They even swore that they wouldn't made an eye contact with the blonde .

"Uhh, they piss me off!" Kurapika murmured.

But she would not waste time to mender the damage of this gossip for there are many things she had to deal with and besides…it seems like this gossip would have a shorter life than the others that Neon had concocted.

"Uhh" she closed her eyes, she was having a headache again. She furrowed her eyebrows and slowly stood. Kurapika inhaled and started to walk towards her room. She was indeed not feeling well so she convinced herself that she better sleep it off to feel a little better.

--------------------------------------------

The night was so peaceful, and the moonlight shone softly unto Kuroro's face. The raven-haired man was sound asleep until three obtrusive knocks came and interrupted his slumber. Kuroro furrowed his eyebrows, and restrained himself from attacking whoever was behind the door.

Kuroro got up and decided to open the door, he was expecting Hisoka on these occasions of total inconvenience. But the moment he opened the door, he was baffled to see Kurapika standing in front of him peering at his sleepy eyes.

Kurapika was wearing a simple white robe, and upon gazing at her overall appearance, there was no doubt that she wasn't wearing any brassiere.

"Can I come in?" she finally said

Kuroro blinked, he actually realized that he was gawking rudely at the blonde.

"Oh sure…" he replied, albeit the situation was really odd, he just let it be. The blonde entered his room and walked past him. He sighed as he closed the door, what does the blonde going to do now?

The blonde sat on his bed, she looked so enticing and Kuroro can't help but to gaze at her crystal blue eyes.

"What I can do for you?" Kuroro said sleepily to Kurapika as he sat too, near the blonde.

"You already know what I want you to do" she answered daringly.

_You want me to die._ He sardonically remarked to himself, and continued to ask her

"Please elaborate"

The next thing that happened shocked him, for Kurapika sat on his lap and turned to kiss him. As the kiss broke she murmured to Kuroro's left ear

"Do you want me to warm you up for that?" her tone was teasing.

And that was the only thing he needed, an encouragement to so that sinful act.

''No need for that Kuruta" he said as his right arm snaked around Kurapika's waist, his left hand was starting to undone her clothes while he kissed the blonde passionately.

Kurapika responded, as Kuroro fearlessly nibbled her neck, the blonde also started to unclothe him. Kuroro managed to lay Kurapika in his bed while he was on top of her. They were completely naked now, as they caressed each other lustfully.

Kuroro cupped Kurapika's bare chest, he was pleased to see the Kuruta naked in his bed making 'love' with him. Only that this phase that they were in was the arousal stage. He had no idea if Kurapika was enjoying on caressing his body but he was confident enough that any woman would melt in his warmth and the blonde was not an exemption.

Kuroro was aroused and lost his patience as he roughly entered his erected genital into Kurapika's. The blonde moaned out of pain, but Kuroro comforted her by kissing her lips gently. Kurapika shivered and responded by spreading her legs for Kuroro to thrust fully.

"I'm sorry" he murmured between kisses

"No, you got me by surprise" she said

"I'll be gentler" he whispered

He entered her again, but his thrust was slow this time which made Kurapika gasp…

"Oh…" Kurapika closed her eyes

"Yes" Kuroro purred as he continued on rubbing himself in and out of Kurapika.

Kurapika panted and nearly screamed those noises made by the blonde were delicious to Kuroro's ears. It brought him ecstasy and made him thrust in her deeper and harder.

"Uh..hh" she cried

"ohhh" Kuroro panted out of pleasure.

This time he became faster and faster and Kurapika's hips jolted to meet his thrust. The rhythm of their movements became rougher and faster until they finally went to the climax.

He released his seed into her, ignoring the fact that it would bring unwanted offspring in the near future (if Kurapika was fertile at this moment that is).

Kuroro got off Kurapika and lay motionlessly, he was so damn tired of that intercourse. All of his strength was gone by now, but he didn't regret one bit. He was even looking forward for another round tonight, _just rest for a while and you'll conquer her once again _ he assured himself and smiled.

What Kuroro didn't know was the blonde was moving to sat up. Kurapika stared at Kuroro's naked body emotionlessly like there was nothing happened between them tonight. Kuroro felt the gaze and looked smugly at Kurapika.

"Did you like my performance?" he grinned mischievously.

Kurapika smiled, a mocking smile that is, as she materialized her chain on her right hand.

Kuroro got up and nearly jumped out of his bed as the chain enwrapped him.

"What? You want to be on the top this time?" he asked the blonde.

The Kuruta merely smirked at his statement and said

"No…I have no plan of doing this again"

"I already got what I wanted from you…." She said to Kuroro as she lunged her chain into Kuroro's heart.

Kuroro woke up and panted, he had beads of sweat on his forehead. He shook his head, darn he was only dreaming …

'Wait a minute ..it was a nightmare….' He commented to himself.

'A dream…oh..no, a nightmare?'

He sighed, and then barked out a laugh, he can't believe that he was actually dreaming of the Kuruta making love with him. Now..that was very amusing….

------------------------------------------------

Laguna Hot Spring

Morning

8:00am

Kurapika was using her dowsing chain, locating that brat Neon. She sighed, why was that girl always had to be a fire pain in the ass? The pink-haired girl managed to escape again, and the assigned bodyguards became careless again. She was so engrossed on locating Neon and was also irritated, that she didn't notice a pair of black orbs observing her.

Kuroro was making his way to the receptionist and was about to leave when he saw Kurapika. Once the receptionist cleared that all are settled and thanked Kuroro for coming (he completely ignored the receptionist and gazed at Kurapika), he began to walk beside Kuruta.

Kurapika was startled as she felt Kuroro's presence.

"………"

"She escaped again I suppose?" he inquired

"Yes " she answered curtly

So the Kuruta was having a 'cold shoulder' treatment on him? Kuroro smiled and said

"Its like when I stole her nen right?, she escaped there too.." Kuroro looked at Kurapika

Kurapika was irritated when she heard the statement so even though she does not want to set her eyes on his enemy, her head subconsciously turned the side and meet Kuroro's smug grin.

Once Kuroro saw Kurapika's angelic face at this close, he couldn't restrain himself from delivering his desire for her, physical desire that is and so…his eyes reflected his longing for the Kuruta.

Kuroro's eyes were full of longing and lust, directed solely at Kurapika.

"Uhm…" Kurapika blinked, and her irritation was washed away the moment she saw the look on Kuroro's face. She turned and looked away from Kuroro as she realized that she blushed at the man's magnetic gaze.

Kuroro closed his eyes and turned away

"See you later "

She heard him and observed on her peripheral vision that Kuroro was walking away. Kurapika blushed again and thought that Kuroro was going to kiss her but didn't.

"At least he didn't!" she berated herself and wasn't sure if she'd expected something to happen.

The blonde shrugged the thought off and continued to locate her boss, Neon Nostrad…

"….Neon..I'll skin you alive" she murmured and walked as to where her chain led her.

-------------------------------

**Notes**

I can't believe that I was writing this?! Wahhh am I pervert now?

*Hisoka smiles at me*

Kuroro: you sure are…

Kurapika:…

Oh, by the way, I'm so sorry for making you wait for this…I was so busy and had no time to update it as I had planned I'm so sorry.*sheepish grin*

Thank you for reading this fiction. It was dedicated to all of you who read this fic and to Dan-Kyle and all the himes…KRS for the idea of hot spring. Sorry for the errors that I overlooked, please inform me if you liked it…I'll work on my other work 'Odd enemy' please read it hehehe. I'll update soon thanks.


	6. Is This The End?

Title: **Is this the End?**

We will go back to the present time( Read Chapter 3)…back to the beach resort where Kurapika and Kuroro had faced each other again.

-----------------------------

The sand seemed dull as the moon light spread its light. Cold air along with the huge waves we're playing the rhythm of sadness. Kuroro ignored all these, and stared at the name that he wrote on the sand..

"Kurapika" he read the name…

He was thinking of the Kuruta since he saw the beautiful face once again in this premise. Was fate having a cruel game on them? At first he was amused to this…but he was not aware that what was at risk here was his emotions…and that he realizes that he could feel. He wasn't sure if he had any affection for the blonde but what he was sure of is that he longed for her.

'_Ached for her even…_' he said to himself.

He closed his eyes and smelled the salty air.

Kuroro remembered that night when they we're _almost _had each other…when he had _almost_ taken her.

-----------FLASHBACK------------------

He was drinking a glass of wine on a prominent bar at Sonisco City.

Kuroro was thinking of Kurapika and sighed…how he wished he could see that beautiful face.

He was staring idly at the bottle of wine he was consuming when someone sat beside him.

The said occupant smelled like it was having a high dose of intoxicating drink and there was no doubt that he was inebriated.

"Kuroro" a voice coming from his left said to him which was the one who occupied the seat beside him.

Was he having illusions?

"Hey Kuroro!" it said again the voice was too familiar to ignore so he looked at the voice's direction.

His eyes widened in surprise for seeing Kurapika hiccupping like crazy which was currently looking at him strangely.

"Kurapika" Kuroro said in disbelief

"Yeah its me" she said

"How are you?" he asked the inebriated blonde

"Fine" she answered

He looked at Kurapika's form..She was wearing a casual dress..black which was a contrast to her pale complexion.

It was very odd to see her in such a place so he observed the premise if a certain Hisoka drove the innocent Kuruta into drinking liquor to oblivion. But he didn't see the demented clown but what he did see was a crazy pink haired girl with a dozen cooing wrench, dancing like there was no tomorrow.

Kuroro smiled. _So it was Neon's fault why my prey had come to me _he said to himself.

He snaked his arm around Kurapika's waist, it was an opportunity for him to take her now.

"Come with me" he purred on Kurapika's left ear.

Kurapika giggled and wrapped her arms around Kuroro's neck…

"Why would I?" She questioned as Kuroro leaned and kissed her…

Kuroro answered the blonde's question in a seducing tone..

"You'll have fun if you'll come with me" as he kissed her again

Kurapika stopped him

"You're an enemy right?" she said as she hiccupped

"hm.." Kuroro rubbed the blonde's back

"hic…what do you mean by hm?"

"I am" The raven-haired man answered

"You're what?" her eyes narrowed

"I am an enemy" Kuroro nibbled Kurapika's lower lip

"Why are you doing this?" Kurapika said to the man who was currently groping her chest

"Because…." Kuroro licked her neck

"Because…?....hic" Kurapika closed her eyes

"Your irresistible" the man whispered to her

A clink of glass interrupted their 'conversation', Kuroro slowly turned with his right brow drawn up wearing a mildly annoyed face which was directed at a slightly built bartender.

The said bartender was smiling sheepishly at them

Kurapika waved at the bartender…upon seeing him..

"hey…hic.."

"hi ma'am" the bartender responded

"sorry sir…I'm very sorry to interrupt" he apologized to Kuroro

Kuroro nodded and dismissed the bartender…

---------------------------

Kuroro closed the door of his car…

It was very hard for him to restrain himself from ravishing Kurapika on the exposed grounds as he continuously gropes at the petite form.

And so he was relieved that they were now in his car far from peering eyes.

"My lovely Kuruta…" he said as he slowly crawled his way on top of Kurapika.

"Kuroro…." Kurapika murmured as she felt Kuroro's lips conquered hers…

"Kurapika" he responded as he started to unclothe the blonde.

Kuroro kissed her neck down to her sternum…he could sense that Kurapika wasn't struggling…

_So now you'll being obedient.._ Kuroro commented to himself as he fully unclothes the blonde.

Her body was fully undressed what was only remaining was her strapless brassiere and a red laced black panty…and even though she should be alarmed at the hands of his enemy..what she felt was exactly the opposite.

She was indeed comfortable…relaxed even to the point that she could sleep any moment .

Her musings were interrupted as a tickling sensation came over to her senses.

And to her surprise…and much delight. She realized that Kuroro's lips had made contact to her left nipple. Oh goodness she was almost naked in her enemy's car!

Kuroro's lips played with her nipple, which earned a soft purr from the blonde.

Black orbs gazed at the half open blue ones, he returned to Kurapika's lips and kissed it…

_I want to see your eyes..blue clear eyes reflecting me… _Kuroro noted to himself.

"Do you want to see me naked?"

He asked as he began to remove his clothes.

He kissed her again, this time his kisses were harder and deeper until he felt something odd…

Kurapika gazed half-heartedly at Kuroro as the man started to remove his clothes. Her vision became blurry as she tried to concentrate on the well-built body Kuroro had.

The man kissed her although it was passionate, her attention was caught by Kuroro's right arm.

'Tattoo of a spider…' she said to herself and that was the last vision she could remember.

Kuroro looked at Kurapika and frowned.

"Why would you sleep at a time like this?" and sighed as he questioned the sleeping blonde in his arms.

------------------------------

Kuroro stared at the sand as he remembered what had happened. He almost had her! Well he had the choice on ravishing her while she was asleep but that would be no fun right?

Will it ever happen?

He asked himself. He was damned annoyed..Dissatisfied of what has taken place. Males of the Ryodan might laugh at him if they've found out that he failed to bed a woman.

'Well, maybe not' he said to himself.

For one thing, she, Kurapika isn't just any ordinary kind of woman. She's deadly..hot…beautiful but dangerous…

It was absolutely hard for all to Ryodan males to bed the chain assassin..hell…even imagining it themselves!

---------------------------------------------

Kurapika was contemplating as to how she would forget about everything..specifically the one that she almost gave her body to Kuroro.

'Err…that was a grave mistake' she said to herself.

"All men are the same" she murmured as she walked along the seashore.

Kuroro took advantage of her she knows that so one way to forget 'him' was to avoid any contact to the man.

But how could she do that if everywhere she goes, Kuroro seems to be a mushroom appearing here and there?

Speaking of the devil….she saw him by the seaside sitting comfortably with his hair swaying as the winds blew.

'He looks so handsome' she said to herself. Well, she couldn't deny the glaring truth that, Kuroro is attractive.

She stood motionless staring at him…

Kuroro was aware that Kurapika was staring at him by now so he turned to look at her too…out of mockery of course.

Their eyes met..and Kurapika felt a burning sensation on her cheeks.

'The object of my desire' the man said to himself

As Kuroro stood and paced to close the distance between him and Kurapika.

Kurapika stared at him and in an instant she felt herself levitating.

Her eyes widened out of horror…

Kuroro had gained access to his nen!

She glared at him and at his left hand which held the accursed book conjured by nen.

"No!" she shouted

"Yes…my nen has been retrieved" he answered as Kuroro cupped the blonde's cheek.

The contact made her body released from the nen.

She almost fell but a strong arm caught her. And to her dismay, it was Kuroro's…the damnable man was hugging her and carrying her at the same time.

Kurapika blushed, her palms rested on Kuroro's chest as she had no choice where to put it.

Kuroro's fingers wandered at her face…the angelic face of the Kuruta…

"One of the nen restrictions of the ability I used was to never commit any physical contact with its victim while using the ability." He murmured as his face became nearer and nearer…

Kurapika felt those warm lips to hers. It was…._passionate _making her melt in Kuroro's arms.

The kiss had been short as the man put her down and let her stand by herself.

She stepped backwards and hid face by looking down which made her bangs cover her eyes.

"Why are doing this?" her voice was low.

"Doing what?" he sarcastically remarked

"…playing with me" she squeaked

Kuroro's eyes narrowed

"Your question is very difficult to answer…" he covered his chin with his right hand and continued.

"hmmm so I'll bring the question back to you…why are you playing with me?"

"…I …I'm not!" she flustered

"I have no intention of killing you for now…" Kuroro stated

"You will kill me once you take what you wanted from me" Kurapika sarcastically said

"Your eyes? I prefer it to be attached to your lovely head"

"You mean you have no intention on…" she looked at Kuroro as she flustered

"Intention on what?"

"…." She was beet red…

Kurapika wasn't sure if she'll be relieved that Kuroro does not have any desire on taking her chastity but she does feel disturbed and sad?…like she was expecting it from Kuroro as if she was dumped like a toy..…somewhat like that.

Kuroro felt like he had softened a bit when he saw Kurapika's sad countenance.

"Look" Kuroro started

"You started all these"

Kurapika became indignant

"I didn't!"

"Who barged in on someone else's room drunk?"

"………." She was lost for words

"Lets…" she sighed and continued

"Forget about it" she faltered

"You're the one who lingers on the past Kurapika" Kuroro said

"Fine…" Kurapika inhaled and started to speak

"I…I propose a truce then" she waited for Kuroro's reply

"A truce?" Kuroro sounded skeptical

"Yes a truce…."

-----------------------------------------

Kuroro's eyebrows were drawn together..the conditions of Kurapika for the truce sounded ludicrous…

"There's no need for this Kuruta" he closed his eyes and then opened it to give a look a the blonde for a good measure..

"There is!" she almost shouted

"Look.." the man patted Kurapika's shoulder

"You're the one who had to settle this on yourself"

"But..I want to clear all this" she swayed Kuroro's hands away

Kuroro became silent as his face began to be cold and apathetic again

"Well then" he gazed unemotionally at Kurapika which was surprising for the blonde.

Kuroro sure was in his leader persona now…she noted to herself…this…was…annoying

She stared equally at Kuroro as the man continued

"I guess you should start ignoring me by this moment my dear Kuruta" The statement was endearing but his tone implied otherwise. Kuroro turned to the other direction that made Kurapika stare at the man's back, which was a good thing for the Ryodan leader could not see the blonde's baffled face.

Kurapika closed her eyes and turned the other direction. But before she started to saunter on her way back to Gon and other's quarters…she whispered softly for Kuroro to hear…

"…Good bye.."

"Good bye" Kuroro answered

----------------------------------------

Kuroro felt like he was stupid as he sensed that Kurapika was far away from him now.

He wondered to himself if he was going to see her again….

'Anyway I know I'll be fine with the truce' he noted

He convinced that he's fine with the truce but at the back of his mind….some part of him was aching for something…something that he couldn't comprehend.

------------------------------------

Wah…--, sorry for being a lazy being..Gomen to all of you…

Thank you for reading this…

Wait for the next chapter..I already finished the draft..I was just gathering enough perseverance on typing hehehehe

Thank you

And please let me know if you liked this or not….

Don't worry about them parting ways…

The Ryodan would do something about it..hehehe

Arigatou.


	7. Missing you

Title: Missing you

After the resort incident…Kurapika and Kuroro parted ways. The two had get on with their lives and vowed to keep their truce no matter what. But that was just temporary…for it will only last for two months…two painful months of longing that is…(coughs)

*Kurapika-sama glared at me*

*Kuroro-sama's eyes narrowed*

Okay so off with that and let's continue with the story….

______________________________________

"Loving someone is not the time you are together….

It's the feeling to bear when you are not with each other"

Leorio typed the words lovingly and tapped the send button twice.

The man seated comfortably at his desk surrounded by stacks of books and rested his elbow on a lone book which was currently scribbled with notes.

'Kurapika' he read one of the words that cluttered the page.

He really missed Kurapika Leorio thought. Kurapika, the blonde one, with those smiles which lit up his day, the flashing smile which gave him strength on the Hunter exam, Leorio does ache for the lovely Kuruta right now.

And then he remembered the scowling face of the woman he adored.

Leorio thought that even though she wears those frowns, she still is cute. The man smiled at how adorable the Kuruta would look in a dress with a frown in her face…

'Especially if she pouted childishly' he said dreamily

His thoughts were interrupted as his phone beeped. He looked at his phone as it flashed '1 message received'. He tapped his phone and was thrilled to see that the message was from Kurapika.

Leorio's smile was gone by the time he read the message….

"I'll kick your ass the moment I saw you!" Leorio frowned

Why would Kurapika be so brash on Leorio?

The blonde was too numb to sense that he was treating her special.

Leorio sighed and decided that instead of thinking of Kurapika he should continue on his study.

___________________________________________

Kurapika stared idly at the computer screen. She already finished the narrative report for the mission on the retrieval operation of the Golden Bust of Nefertiti.

The mission was easy that she hadn't needed to use her 'Emperor Time' nen ability. She was contemplating on what to do next when her phone buzzed…

She stared unemotionally at her phone…then decided to read the message as she tapped her phone.

The message was from Leorio she thought and read the content of the message.

"Loving someone is not the time you are together….

It's the feeling to bear when you are not with each other"

Her blue eyes widened and then it narrowed viciously upon reading the message again. It irked her that the message really struck her.

She…definitely doesn't love Kuroro but…she does miss him though. Albeit she wanted to deny that she missed Kuroro.

She felt do empty…forlorn and hollow. But before she drowned herself into the sullen things she had to punish the one who reminded those unwanted feelings.

She tapped her phone grudgingly for a reply to the idiotic Leorio that she had known.

"I'll kick your ass the moment I saw you!"

She felt relieved upon sending the message…and she hoped that Leorio would reply so that she could find someone to bicker with. To release the irritation and to forget Kuroro and his arrogant yet handsome face.

Kurapika waited her friend's reply but to her dismay, Leorio opted not to respond to the message saving his ass. She sighed and stared at the computer screen thinking of something to do to pass her day.

Meanwhile Senritsu seems to acknowledge the disturbance in Kurapika's heartbeat and tapped the blonde to address the issue.

"Your heartbeat is different" she uttered softly

"…hm?"

"Your heartbeat is as cold as river and as hollow as a creek"

The Music Hunter tried to catch the blonde's attention to what she was saying but failed upon the younger's uninterested response of hum.

"…hm" said Kurapika who seems preoccupied in staring at the computer screen.

"Why are you being like this?" Senritsu muttered impatiently at the blonde

"Good Question…" came the curt reply

"Why Kurapika?" Senritsu's tone had the tinge of worry

"Maybe I miss Neon" the blonde sarcastically answered.

"hahahah" the older woman managed to laugh "So you want to go back to Nostrad?" she quipped

"No…If I do, I'll quit again" Kurapika retorted

"Then Why?" Senritsu urged the now closed eyed blonde

"Kuroro" she whispered

"Kuroro?" Senritsu echoed but her voice implied her confusion

Kurapika's eyes were wide open upon hearing the man's name and glared at the oblivious woman beside her.

"Kuroro?" she muttered the name in gritted teeth and intensified the glare directed at Senritsu.

"You just said 'Kuroro' to me when I asked you why you're being like this" She said calmly

"Great…" she closed her eyes again and leaned to her chair

"I don't know what's coming out of my mouth" she finished her sentence which left Senritsu amused.

"I guess you're a flower blooming in season Kurapika" the woman said dramatically

"What?!' Kurapika's eyes snapped open and nearly jumped from her seat.

Her glare only met her companion's retreating back which made her eyes narrower.

"Just what do you mean by that?" the blonde barked and then she halted from speaking. She was being hot-headed today and that was something to think about. She believed that she wasn't like this, and then she reasoned out that maybe, it was just hormones' drive.

Senritsu looked back at the now standing Kurapika and shrugged. Kurapika who was self evaluating met her comrade's gaze and had the glimpse of the shrug that was maybe the answer for her question.

"What do you mean?" she rephrased her question now with a calm tone.

"Nothing" she giggled and walked away from the room hiding her amused face from Kurapika.

Kurapika flustered she knew what her comrade meant and she firmly denies this! She was definitely not a flower blooming in season! She's not in love! No, never ever. Kurapika's self reasoning was interrupted the moment she heard her phone beeped. She read the name of the sender which was 'Senritsu', she wondered why would her comrade send a message if they were in the same house and was talking a while ago. The blonde shrugged and clicked to read the message:

To: Kurapika

From: Senritsu

Message_______________________________________________________________

Denial Queen!

Hehe

_______________________________________________________________________

Reply to this message

Her eyes narrowed and a vein was clearly seen popping in her forehead. She inhaled deeply and opened her mouth to shout…

"**SENRITSU!!!!!**"

It was almost a wave of thunder, birds were flying from everywhere panicking, glasses were shattered, the computer suddenly turned off, and a laughing Senritsu running like there was no tomorrow were the scenes of Kurapika's place.

Such a day…such a day

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gomen, I was so busy, lazy, and out of high spirits on updating my fic for the past months. Maybe some of you wondered if I was still alive.

Well, I survived I guess, and my sufferings would intensified for the next semester, my last semester actually. *Kurapika-sama's chains directed at me*

I doubt if I am still mentally healthy hehehe, I'm beginning to feel that I am manifesting Hisoka-Randomness syndrome hehehe. *Hisoka looks at me with a bemused face*

Enough of my nonsense then, sorry for my late update and I know this chapter was so boring that it made Kuro happy for not character assassinating him.

Reviews are well loved and it made me happy to read your comments, be it positive or negative. I just want feedbacks so please let me know your sentiments for me to sulk about it hehehe (I'm just joking I never sulk)*Smiles like Hisoka does*


	8. Missing you part 2

Done with the pseudo brainstorming…..*stares at the computer screen*

Hmm this is the part two of Missing you chapter…

Hope you'll like it.

--------------------------------------------

A pale form stood amidst the dark room. He was wearing a black coat with white fur trimmings, a tight leather pants and a thick red and black boots. The man's hair was sleeked back, and was currently sporting an undecipherable face. He was in the middle of discussing their next mission with his Ryodan, it was an auction at Sonisco City. Suddenly, Kuroro came into a halt as the man unintentionally glanced at a pair of scarlet eyes.

He stood there staring at the floating eyeballs inside the cylinder, as if time had stopped there. The members of the Ryodan waited for their danchou to continue. They have all the time in the world they guessed.

Machi, a blue-haired poker faced woman looked at their danchou with her arms across her chest. She thought that their danchou was thinking hard about a strategy and contemplated on their mission.

Shizuku, a naïve looking teenager took her glasses off wiped It and then wore it again. Their danchou gave them a short break, it will take a few minutes for her to absorb their leader's lecture right?

Franklin, a Frankenstein doppelganger only that he was triple the size yawned, and then looked side by side, no one would recognize that he's bored isn't it?

Koltupi and Bonorenofu the former a woman having a mop like hair, the latter would might be mistaken as a mummy cosplayer. They didn't give any indication of life on their positions, well every five seconds both of their eyes would blink. Anyway, no one cared right?

Feitan's eyes narrowed one would think that he closed his eyes. His eyes were narrow to begin with anyway.

Phinx, with his right hand rested on his waist looked at Nobunaga as his left non-existent brow drawn up. Nobunaga on the other hand who was squatted on the floor merely shrugged.

Shalnark was the one who had the guts and enough reasoning to recognize that their danchou blocked out if not daydreaming. The sandy-blonde haired man glanced at his phone it was nearly a minute that their leader halted from speaking and merely stood there like a statue gazing at something that had stricken him. He followed their danchou's gaze and it found the beautiful scarlet eyes.

Shalnark reasoned that he couldn't blame their leader from admiring the said item. It was surely a beautiful treasure to set sight on. But it was so odd for their danchou to linger in admiring things for the man was known for being an arbiter.

"Hm…" Shalnark hummed as he stared at the floating eyeballs.

He turned his face to look at their danchou and it indicated nothing. As expected of their leader, and then a flash of a certain blonde girl popped in Shalnark's mind.

'The chain assassin' he said to himself.

Maybe their danchou wanted to have the chain assassin's ability? Now that their leader gained access to his nen, but why hadn't he initiated a plan to hunt the Kuruta? Maybe because Kuroro Lucifer was known for being a selfless leader, he set aside his desire to acquire the rare ability and opted on another mission for the benefit of Ryodan. Shalnark's respect was heightened to another level, surely their danchou was a great man to follow. So Shalnark decided to bring the issue up on Kuruta hunting in their meeting. It's a sign of gratitude perhaps for the Ryodan members to consider its head's desires.

"Danchou" Shalnark said

Kuroro's eyes widened upon hearing his comrade. Did he just have a mental block? The moment he saw the scarlet eyes placed haphazardly along with other purloined items, he stopped from what he was discussing and stared at the eyes. And instead of seeing the floating eyeballs what he saw was a pair of Scarlet eyes attached to a beautifully carved face having silky, shiny blonde hair cut short a little past her chin. It was connected to a petite body wearing Kuruta tribal clothes. The image wasn't smiling nor glaring. It was just there, red as ruby enticing him.

Well, he didn't notice that he had spent a sufficient amount of time for the Ryodan to recognize that he was not with them, mentally that is. He thanked that Shalnark was the one brought him back to his original mindset. Kuroro sighed, was he missing Kurapika?

"Anou..Danchou" Shalnark continued

"Yes Shalnark, about the groupings" Kuroro said as if nothing disturbed his mental faculties.

"Uhm, danchou I was thinking about the chain assassin" Shalnark brought up the topic which he hoped that would not stir unnecessary revolt specifically from a certain stubborn samurai.

"Thanks for raising it up Shalnark! Yeah danchou about the chain assassin!" Nobunaga tapped the hilt of his sword.

"Hm…Kurapika?" Kuroro asked as he put his right hand to his chin.

Machi's eyes became suspicious at the tone of their leader's voice. The way he pronounced the chain assassin's name was odd, and if she hadn't known any better she would think that it was endearing, longing even. But she shrugged her instincts off maybe their danchou was just longing for a rematch with the chain assassin or he was interested on the blonde's ability.

"Would we just let her escape with that?"

A voice that sounded like it was challenging echoed the room. The voice came from the masked Feitan he was definitely challenging Nobunaga and others on the sport of hunting the last Kuruta.

"Yeah that brat! I want to get even, and show her bossy ass deserves! Hell, I will make her suffer" Phinx stated as he made his knuckles create a cracking sound as if he was preparing it for a good jab at the jaw.

"Hm…okay enough of that. Danchou I was wondering about her nen abilities" Shalnark interrupted his three violent comrades.

"Her nen abilities?" Kuroro said as he encouraged Shalnark to continue.

"Well, we are willing to hunt her down if you want her abilities" he told to their danchou enthusiastically.

Kuroro's eyes softened as if he was in a daze.

"Yes, hm..find her find Kurapika" the idea sounded palatable as he sees it, Shalnark has been part of the intelligence crew for nothing. The sandy-blonde haired man's idea made him smile only a little he guessed.

Now, not only did Machi notice their danchou's tone upon referring to the chain assassin, Shalnark noticed it too. It sounded like their danchou was excited for the hunt and it made him wonder actually also made Machi wonder why did Kuroro use the term 'find' instead of 'hunt'.

"Danchou, once we find the chain assassin…" Nobunaga shouted, he sounded excited, thrilled for the revenge he would attain.

Kuroro's eyes narrowed at the tone of Nobunaga's voice, it implied that the samurai would surely kill the Kuruta when given a chance. So before the samurai could finish his statement, Kuroro delivered his command beforehand.

"I want Kurapika alive…do not inflict her so as to leave her with not enough strength to survive" he steely ordered his group

Phinx smiled at the command, "Doesn't mean we can't harm her" he winked at Feitan

"Yeah it would be fun" Feitan giggled

Kuroro looked at each one of them. And then suddenly he remembered the truce…

"We should not contact each other, any kind of communication is forbidden…"

"We should act as if we didn't know each other"

He almost laughed at the conditions it seems like an ex-girlfriend was imposing him conditions after a break-up. He could see a scowling face the moment the Kuruta learned that the Ryodan was after her. But before he drowns himself into thinking of Kurapika's reactions, Kuroro must organize his group and sort them according to their abilities.

He stared at Phinx, Feitan and Nobunaga, the violent trio of the group it is not advisable to group them on finding Kurapika for one thing: They couldn't restrain themselves from fighting. Judging each one's ability a one on one fight with the Kuruta would range from 60-40 percent and the upper hand would be Kurapika. But if it would be a three on one fight he doubted that the blonde would make it alive. So Kuroro resorted on separating the three for he doesn't want either the Ryodan to lose its vanguard group or to lose Kurapika.

'Hm…so where would I put you guys' he said to himself

He came up with the perfect groupings he supposed.

"I'll group you by threes" the raven-haired man declared

"Shal, Nobu, and Koltupi you'll be the first group your destination would be at the Nostrad's"

"Roger Danchou" Shalnark nodded

"Yosh, I'll make her pay!" Nobunaga yelled

"The next group…" there was silence

"Machi, Phinx and Bonorenofu head to Sonisco City"

"I sense that I will encounter the jester again" Machi scowled

Phinx whistled

"Hisoka I guess"he elbowed Machi

"The last group" he paused

"Shizuku, Feitan and Franklin you're the last group head towards the city near Sonisco"

Feitan shrugged

"The first one who will find the Kuruta gets all the fun"

Nobunaga grinned as he grabbed the hilt of his sword

"I bet I'll capture her first"

"Huh we'll see" Phinx commented sarcastically

"Remember my commands for this mission" Kuroro interrupted the three

"One, I want her alive" he gazed at each one of them but lingered a little bit more on Phinx, Feitan and Nobunaga.

"Two, I want her body parts intact" he finished

Shalnark smirked at that, it only meant that they were not allowed to harm the Kuruta, it was indirectly implied but he got that clearly. Now, he doubts that if the vanguard trio comprehended that or merely chose to be deaf. 'Eh, these guys are bloodthirsty' Shalnark said to himself.

"Ne, danchou" Nobunaga approached Kuroro

"Yes?" Kuroro responded

"What will we do to her then?" Nobunaga stared at Kuroro as if their danchou grown another head.

"Exactly as I said, find her" Kuroro said blandly

"You want her alive?! And you forbid us to mutilate her!" Nobunaga scowled thinking that their danchou had said the most ludicrous thing.

"You clearly know what to do Nobunaga you already took it by heart" Kuroro creepily said

"Now, if you don't have any more questions" Kuroro placed his hands in his coat pockets.

"Mission initiated" he declared and sat to his chair

By the moment he opened his book all the Ryodan were gone heading towards their designated locations.

"Kurapika" Kuroro murmured and continued to read his book

"The lost cities" he read the title and smiled. Kurapika would love to read this book he said to himself.

------------------------------------------------

I was full of inspiration on updating this fic. I hope this would continue….

I hope you liked this. Its Ryodan centered….I know its non-sense

Thank you for reading this chapter.

Reviews are loved thanks.


	9. Heaven

Title: Heaven

I don't own Hunter x Hunter

Warning: Adult Content

* * *

Kuroro's POV

Teary blue eyes met my own dark ones.

Phinx, Machi, and Koltupi where the ones who successfully captured Kurapika, I have no idea how did they do it but I am so thankful that the blonde was unscathed. Why was Kurapika being so fragile looking right now?

I can clearly see the hatred in those eyes albeit they were not scarlet. From the look on her face, it depicted both hatred and relief. _Relief_, was Kurapika relieved to see me? I laughed at myself upon that thought.

The blonde angel in my sight seethed in anger although I managed to notice that she was holding something back it is as if she was preventing herself from showing this emotion to me.

"You" she scowled at me, now I can see a hint of red in those beautiful eyes.

I know my face was devoid of any emotion, which betrayed my excitement upon seeing her. Her voice made me thrilled it was challenging.

"I shouldn't have believe in you!" she muttered

"Hmm…" I agreed she should not believe a criminal, but I know I did not fail to comply with our truce but our truce did not bound Ryodan to comply with it.

I gazed at her again, our truce was now void.

The blonde hair, framing her beautiful face, Kurapika has this cherubic face, innocent and young. Kurapika was so adorable when she wears the glowering face and the ruby eyes. She may not notice this, but she pouts a little when she's angry, that is why I could not lay a finger on her the moment I saw her back in York Shin.

I wondered if what reaction I could draw out of Kurapika if I throw a nerve cracking statement or doing something that would disturb her mental faculties. I closed my eyes and then opened it again to look at her.

"Did you miss me?" I tried to taunt her

She glared at me and screamed

"Go to Hell!" She shouted

My ears would bleed if I didn't use kou to protect it, it reminds me of Ubogin although her shout was of higher pitch. I know that Machi and Phinx was inquiring about why did I stated the 'miss me' part by interpreting several degrees of curiosity plastered on their faces.

When I was about to open my lips to speak, Kurapika screeched again.

"Go to Hell!"

Shalnark tapped me at the shoulder and mouthed

'What is your plan boss?'

I smiled and opened my nen book and it made Kurapika silent and resorted on amplifying the glare that she rewarded to me. Before she could do defend herself from any attack I managed to cast a spell on her and knocked the blonde unconscious.

"It would lessen the screaming an the struggling" Phinx reasoned

"Indeed…" I carried the unconscious Kuruta.

"Uhm Danchou" Phinx inquired

"Yes?"

"Why are we occupying an inn?" he asked looking at the sleeping form in my arms

"To accommodate our guest" I stated calmly and walked upstairs

"To accommodate our guest?" I could hear Shizuku asked, but maybe, some of them had an idea why I preferred this place than our usual place.

Inns have beds, enough to make our night comfortable. And I don't want my Kuruta to lie on a cold floor while I'm inflicting her pain. I want her in my bed to absorb every sensation that she could feel beneath me. I can't wait ravaging her, I really need her!

* * *

She was awaken by my kisses, like sleeping beauty awakening by true love's first kiss, only that If I were a prince I would be a very opportunistic one.

I peered at her blue eyes, teary and beautiful, and it was directed at me. Those eyes made me hungry, made me want, and most of all she made me feel warmth.

I kissed her again. I felt her hands held my face and turned it away.

"You!" she rasped

"Me…" I said half-dazed and rested my head to hers.

"Why?" she quivered

"I want you…" I answered her huskily and closed my eyes.

I searched her lips. They were closed but as I kissed her and licked the opening of her mouth, it submitted automatically as I entered my tongue.

"I'll be gentle" I assure her, of why I did, I have no idea.

I removed her clothes by tearing them into pieces by my teeth. And then she fully submitted herself to me. And the night was ours, she was utterly taken. I had her, she was mine!

* * *

"Kuroro" she moaned

"Is it painful?" I panted and thrust harder

"Oh" she gasped

I kissed her to bury her cries with my lips and assure her that everything will be fine. And I continued…

"Painful…" she whispered

I stopped and decided to be slower and careful.

"Kuroro" she panted again

I smiled at hearing my name uttered like this, the really love the way she say my name between those moans.

All I could hear was our breaths, I could see her flustering face and half closed eyes. She was ravishing but I was too exhausted to have another round so I chose to lie motionlessly beside her.

I looked at her eyes, those half closed eyes staring back at me. I could not believe that I totally had her! I was satisfied. Having Kurapika was like heaven, well its not like I've been there but it was…like this…precious.

"How was it?" I managed to ask clearly and wrapped my arms around her.

I could see her lips curved into a small smile, I would interpret it as good.

"It's like a dream…" she murmured

"A dream?" I echoed but Kurapika would not answer for she drifted on to sleep.

I closed my eyes and continued to dream, I don't know that it was much pleasurable than what I had imagined. I never felt so tired so I did not notice that in the middle of my fantasizing sleep had conquered me.

* * *

I had the most peaceful sleep in my entire life. I decided to linger in my bed more when a voice alerted me.

"No! It was only a dream…" I could hear my beloved angel say

"Dream?" I sleepily inquired

"Kuroro?" she asked in confusion

She turned to look at me in bewilderment as if I was just a figment of her imagination. Her facial expression was so amusing to look at and she was actually pouting.

"It wasn't a dream then?!" she panicked

"What?" I closed my eyes

"Last night?" she trembled

"Of course it's not a dream…" I confirmed.

"I'm stupid" she muttered

"No you're not" I embraced her and decided to have another dose of her…

I might actually consider the idea of keeping her…_forever!_

* * *

**Notes:**

It's full of errors and everything else. I even chose to condense the chapter this short. Forgive me, I'm not having any inspiration to continue this. I really need help to boost my creative processes, and do you mind reviving my deceased brain? LOL

Thanks for Karisa, you're so patient and consistent in encouraging me to continue this.

Thanks to Gyo, hey dude, any suggestions?

Thanks to EA, hey girl you have any ideas?

And to all, thanks for reading this chap and please I really need your suggestions hehehe

Oh, I forgot, I might write a drabble with a _detailed_ lovemaking scene *Holds a knife near her chest*If I managed to think and drag myself on working on it. But I might not post it here, I've read that it's not allowed to publish things here, or so I thought. Just check my Livejournal account if you happened to be curious in reading it. Though I haven't written one yet…and I had a version of Agony were Kura is a male and it's in my livejournal account hehe.

Thanks~

Kurapika Kuroro


	10. Struggle

Title: Struggle

Let's begin with something light…

Hate, is an intense feeling of dislike. It may occur in a wide variety of contexts, from hatred of inanimate objects or animals, to hatred of other people, entire groups of people, or people in general.

_[Kurapika while searching for the meaning of hate in wikipedia]_ LOL

* * *

Kurapika tried to slap the raven-haired man who was currently on top of her. She raised her bruised left arm and swung it forward to the man's face. Her attempt wasn't successful for the man grabbed her wrist in death grip. She hissed and glared at the man and struggled, but Kuroro's weight was overpowering her.

"Care for another round?" he huskily said as his face went closer to the blonde.

"No!" she almost shouted

Her eyes moved downward and moved her legs. She could strike Kuroro's groin by using her knee. Moving her right leg slowly – which Kuroro took as an erotic gesture- Kurapika's knee aimed the man's crotch.

Kuroro jumped off the bed and hissed. The kuruta's knee might definitely have its target if he hadn't move quickly.

"You got what you wanted!" she rasped and took a blanket that lay in one corner of the bed.

"Yeah, care for a repeat?" he insisted with a luring voice.

"No repeat" she said coldly and eyed the bloodied bedsheet.

"I know it had been painful…" Kuroro trailed off and stared at the blood stained bed and then at Kurapika

"..But didn't you like it?" he teased

"Do you want my blood to answer for you?"

She said curtly and covered herself with the blanket that was also blood stained. Kurapika feigned a cold face; she was trying her best not to look so damaged. Kuroro had been rough; he was violent to the point that his penetration became sudden and painful. But, physical pain wasn't the only one that damaged her, it was…emotional pain.

Kuroro took away the most precious thing that she could offer for the man she loved. It hurts her more that the man she loved did not even know what he had just taken from her. He wasn't aware that it was her _gift _for him! She was devastated to realize that she had committed this mistake!

_Thinking that I loved my mortal enemy, _she berated herself

_Thinking that giving in will change everything between us._

She gazed at Kuroro's lustful eyes and hated it. She wanted to cry but her pride did not permit her. The blonde thought that their lovemaking would be out of love but no! It was purely out of lust! Urged by the needs of flesh!

_It wasn't love Kurapika…_ she said to herself

_Why? Because that man named Kuroro Lucifer could not love! So it wasn't love!_

How stupid she were, she thought.

_Missing him, aching for his touch, longing for his loving gaze…_

The Kuroro that she'd thought was an illusion! She sarcastically noted to herself.

She observed the man's face, the face that she hated and loved. He was the man who played with her heart and took everything away from Kurapika. The man as cold as stone!

"You liked it! I know you did!" Kuroro sat at the edge of the bed as Kurapika crawled farther from him.

"I did~"

"You yelled at me that I should 'Go to Hell' but the moment I was inside you, you keep on moaning that I should go deeper…"

Kuroro leered at her and continued

"You're so self-contradictory Kurapika"

She was out of words. It was true, she felt pleasure and that was why she cursed herself for everything that took place. His penetration had been painful but, it became tolerable…pleasurable even, when he complied with her request to be _slower_.

_Me and my big mouth_

She closed her eyes . Regrets, Regrets. The word kept on echoing her mind.

"You…abducted me for the sole purpose of having my body right?" She opened her eyes and clarified everything.

"Well, quite true" Kuroro was brutally honest.

"You had tasted me…can I go now?" she was being equally brutal too; she was trying to detach herself from everything in order to be numb.

"No. I want more from you!" Kuroro was firm and began to crawl near her

"I don't~"

"Do I have to force you?" His voice was threatening

"You're friends~"

"Senritsu!" her eyes widened

"Exactly" Kuroro confirmed her worries

"Her life or~"

"Set her free and I am yours…" she stated with a tone that was harsh.

She would not let Kuroro take away her friends…no more sacrifices!

Kuroro frowned. He wasn't used to cutting off his sentences.

"How do I know that you'll keep your words Kuruta?" Kuroro peered at those cold-blue eyes.

"I'm not like you…I know how to keep my words…"

"Oh" She saw Kuroro trifled a face that was emotionally hurt.

He stood off the bed and opened a cabinet. Kuroro looked at Kurapika and smiled deviously, the man wasn't a good actor then for he did not manage to keep the pained look.

"What if I already released your friend?"

Kurapika looked at her aggressor's visage that was hiding something evil.

"Prove it!"

She watched the man donned in his clothes and waited for a response.

Kuroro gazed at her and then at the pieces of torn clothes in the bed. Kurapika noticed that aside from her blood staining the bed, her torn clothes made the bed suffer a mess. She wondered how it survived their _session_. Her observations were interrupted when Kuroro spoke…

"Wait for me and I'll bring you fresh clothes…" he said

Kurapika was about to say something when the man continued

"And then I'll prove to you that I already released her"

Kurapika rolled her eyes. She couldn't help but to antagonize the man.

_That's right! Angst! Don't show him despair!_ She said to herself

"After that, you're mine" Kuroro said after closing the door.

She glared at the direction where Kuroro left.

There were schemes rushing in her mind. Men like Kuroro who wanted to dominate had the same weakness. Men like him enjoy a prey that is vulnerable and sensitive. Kuroro enjoys devouring her because she reacts the way he wanted her to. If she would portray a prey that did not care – cold, passive, and stoic, then Kuroro might be frustrated. Frustrated and drained more than her.

_Do not give him the satisfaction of aggressing you. _She convinced herself.

She would not make him feel that she was affected by everything he did to inflict her pain. She would give him frustration.

Kurapika would play mind games with him. She would avenge herself by pricking on Kuroro's weak spots. She would know what it is, and Kuroro using her would give many opportunities to know his weaknesses.

She closed her eyes and forced herself not to shed any tear. She would not permit herself feel despair, she would not allow any emotions to sway her except hatred. Hatred will be the only emotion she'll have.

Her blonde locks spread on the pillow as she let herself lay there. She gathered every emotion that she was able to get in every parcel of her being. Hatred was the only thing that Kuroro could never take away from her. She pondered and agreed to herself.

She sighed and everything went clear. Yes, _Hatred. _

_-----------------------------------  
_

Author's babbling:

I've tried my best to salvage this fic, I hope it went good. _[I think many will ask about the Wikipedia thing LOL]_

KRS – I was not able to update before you went out of town, forgive me.

Gyo – I'm dead serious about going to Davao I hope you'll continue "Tenderly"

EA – Thanks for the flower language, like Kurapika, I don't have any clue what the flowers meant. Thanks for the ideas and your availability when I need to discuss any issues regarding Kuro x Kura.

Florallover – uhm, your suggestions and reviews make me work on things.

To all, thanks for reading Nothingness.

**[Characters Sentiments]**

Kurapika: Why do I have to search for the meaning of hate in Wikipedia?

Me: To quench my thirst for something funny. Albeit that scene was incongruous for this chapter…I included it…I am willing to remove that if someone will complain.

Kurapika: Well, here I am complaining!

Me: You're exempted, I'm sorry

Kuroro: If you want to write a crack fic do it somewhere else…

Me: I will eventually…


	11. Pain

Title: Pain

Author's notes: Thank you for waiting and for helping me on procuring this chapter.

* * *

Sun rays lightened the messy room, where blood and torn clothes scattered. In the middle of the room was a huge bed, having an intricately carved wood as its headboard. The bed sheets were silk and velvet, it would look so elegant if not for the bloodstains, and a seemingly banished blonde in it.

Three loud knocks awaken the sleeping form. The blonde had slept for a while; she was very exhausted – physically and mentally- because of a very strenuous activity. She wriggled on the bed and sat sluggishly. _Who could that be? _She wondered.

The door opened and there came a lavender haired woman. She wore a stoic face that mimics their danchou's. Her steps were soundless like a cat's and she held paper bags that produced crisp sounds as she walked. "Here", she approached the blonde and lifted the pink colored bag. "Are your undergarments…" she said and lifted the brown one as she lowered the other. "And in here is your dress." She deadpanned.

Kurapika did not answer, but accepted the bags otherwise. She thanked that she wrapped herself with the blanket a while ago. _If I chose to stay naked…_she paused _I'll be forever humiliated_, she'd thought. If the intruder came in the room and saw her sprawling in the bed, devoid of any clothing then, _it would be horrifying._ Kurapika could not look at the intruder's eyes for she felt so defiled and dirty.

Machi stared at the young blonde who refused to engage in an eye contact. She gazed on Kurapika who had few bruises, each in deep purple which were made prominent by her pale skin. She's still beautiful but the young kuruta's angelic presence seemed incongruous in the bed she was occupying if one bothered to ask the lavender haired woman. Machi decided not to linger her thoughts at their captive and sauntered towards the door. She was about to close the door when she heard a faint whisper…"Thank you".

She blinked and proceeded downstairs to join the others. The blonde's banished figure presented itself in Machi's mind. A young girl, she thought, not the murderous chain assassin was in that room. _Too young_, the lavender haired woman said to herself. She gazed at their danchou contemplatively. This foreign feeling of sympathy lurked her body. Knowing her danchou's _predatory_ nature, she would wager that the bruises were either from the man's grip or bite. 'A predator in a_ sexual delirium_ could be very dangerous'. Machi noted. For a moment, she felt pity for their captive. She wanted to shrug the thought off, but the emotion made her uneasy. She wanted to know their danchou's plan for the kuruta. Machi wished that they would kill her instantly – to lessen the blonde's pain. But seeing the famished look in their danchou's eyes told her otherwise. _Danchou wants her alive…_

Machi hesitated but forced herself to approach their danchou and ask him a neutral question.

"Danchou…" she said

Kuroro who was reading a book turned and gazed at her. He was so intimidating even though he was relaxed in the couch. The way the man carried himself, with confidence and pride, made anyone think before saying things before him. Machi inhaled and whispered her question. "How old is the kuruta?" She wished that Nobunaga would not fuss about her question…and after three seconds she thanked that the samurai kept his peace.

"Seventeen or even younger". Their danchou emotionlessly stated.

"Oh" Machi did not find a proper response, how should she follow it up? She stood at the side of their danchou's seat and contemplated.

"Prepare for our mission today", Kuroro announced, _it's not that we need any preparation._ He thought.

"First group, go now, and make sure that the kuruta's friend is ready for our visit". He shifted the page of the book he was reading.

Phinx and Nobunaga disappeared into view. She sighed and decided not to press on things she should not touch. _Why was I even bothering to think of it? _

_Sympathetic all of a sudden? _ She sarcastically commented.

She should not interfere with their danchou's plans. The chain assassin was now the Ryodan head's property. And that alone should spell OFF LIMITS to everyone.

------

Emerald orbs stared skeptically at the bags that were offered to her. With Kuroro's sense of fashion, she was mortified to think of the things that the bags would contain. She looked at the bags hesitantly. She grabbed the pink one and held the undergarment with disgust.

Red underwear outlined with black laces introduced the word _provocative._ Its counterpart, a brassiere that was equally decorated with lush laces made the blonde frown.

_I'm not going to wear these! _She protested to herself.

_You don't have a choice…_her other self reasoned.

"Fine" she uttered as if dismissing the issue with her other selves.

The blonde peeked in to the brown bag and hoped that the clothes were decent. What she saw was…

Black as expected from Kuroro. She scowled and gazed at the dress with scrutiny. It was a V-neck lined dress; princess sleeved, and pleated skirt. She stood and lifted the dress to estimate its length. Her left brow arched as she paralleled the dress to her body. _Knee-length_. She noted.

She looked at the bag again and saw a thick leather accessory. _What's this?_ She took it and studied the thing in bewilderment. "Oh…" she saw a silver contraption and holes. _A belt. _

She placed the garments neatly on the bed and sauntered towards the shower room. The blonde entered and searched for toiletries. She found a profuse amount of it in a cabinet. Kuroro made sure that all of her needs were provided, she sighed. _That man, _she said as she perused the items: towels, shampoos, soaps, scented lotions, perfumes…_All girls' necessities_; she wondered and read a tube. "Body Scrub…"Kurapika grimaced. Why would she need these stuffs? Shampoo and soap would be fine. She unwrapped herself from the blanket and turned the shower. Kurapika took the sponge with the soap. She lathered it and rubbed herself until her skin turned pinkish. She would scald her skin if given a chance, just to clean herself from Kuroro's residues.

When she thought that all the cleaning was enough, she decided to dry herself with the towel. She went out of the bathroom and started to wear the clothes. The red lingerie looked so…_kinky_; Kurapika wrinkled her nose and proceeded. As she was done on wearing the lingerie she stared at her reflection in the mirror. _It's not me! _Her eyes widened upon seeing herself. _Pervert Kuroro_ she muttered.

After a while of staring at her own reflection, she sighed as she realized that nothing would change, _I'll wear the dress then_, she took it and then she looked at the mirror again.

"Looks decent…" She smiled compromisingly at herself as she wrapped her waist with the belt.

She blinked. Something's missing, she'd thought.

_Where are my shoes?_

She searched for it in the room. Machi might have put it somewhere, she thought. She looked under the bed, in the cabinets and drawers. When there was no clue where it was, she slopped at the bed and frowned. Kuroro never overlooked in providing things such as this, _maybe he's up to something_, and she scowled even more.

_I'll wait for them to provide it then._

_--------------_

Kuroro opened the door where Kurapika was. He did not care if she was in the middle of wearing her clothes or walking naked towel drying her hair. He hoped that the latter would be the sight but the Kuruta failed him for she was already clothed.

The man fixed his eyes on the blonde. The dress made Kurapika's skin prominent; it was contrasting with the dress' color. The object of his desire was sitting on the bed looking in space ignoring his presence._ So my princess decided to ignore me. _Kuroro walked and stopped in front of the Kuruta, making her blink. He kneeled down and opened the box that he was carrying.

Kurapika looked at the man and observed his movements. She saw a pair of shoes-flat-heeled ones with a huge black ribbon protruding on top of it.

Kuroro took left shoe and pulled Kurapika's left leg gently. He placed the shoe carefully on the blonde's foot. The man smiled and looked complacent that it complemented everything – the dress and the Kuruta.

Meanwhile, the said Kuruta was on the verge of kicking the man off but decided not to. _Cold. Be cold. _Kurapika meditated as she felt the man's hand lingered on her skin.

Kuroro placed the other shoe and touched her right leg. It went higher to her thigh and it stopped. _Now is not the time Kuroro…_he convinced himself and pulled his hand back.

Kurapika became nervous at the action of the man. She really wanted to mutilate that arm right now. _If only not for Senritsu and the others, _she thought and looked at the man.

Kuroro stood and offered his hand to the blonde. "Let's go princess…" His tone was endearing, Kurapika noted, but his face indicated nothing.

_Bastard. _Kurapika stared at the hand and swatted it. She could see that the man's eyes narrowed a little at her action. _It's a good start_, the blonde encouraged herself and stood before the man.

Kuroro took the hand that has been rejected and placed it inside his coat pocket. He turned and walked ahead.

"Follow me." He said monotonously at the blonde.

She sauntered behind the man and observed the place. It was made of wood – dark-colored mahogany with intricate carvings. Her eyes lingered at each mirror frames that was placed on the wall. _Too luxurious for an inn_, she noted as she saw how detailed the carvings were which might have been a handiwork of an artisan.

Her observations were interrupted as they went down the stairs. Kurapika felt a tingling sensation on her legs as she moved down the stairs. _Right_…_exhausted from last night_, she sarcastically noted.

_Was Kuroro too fast on walking or she was just slow?_

She stared at Kuroro who was now at the end of the stairs. He turned right, smoothly and soundlessly like a thief. _He is a thief_. Kurapika glared at the man's back and followed.

As they walked outside the place, she noticed that there was a black car waiting for them. Kuroro opened the door and gestured her to enter. Kurapika stared at the man and then she went inside the car. She sat quietly at the back seat and gazed at the rear view mirror.

Kuroro closed the door and proceeded beside the driver.

"Danchou… Nobu and Phinx were already in the Hotel." A sandy-blonde one said.

"Very well, let's go." Kuroro commanded.

"Yes Danchou!" he chirped and started the car.

_He must be Shalnark._ Kurapika glanced at him at the rear view mirror. Judging by the tone of the Ryodan member's voice, it reflected confidence. Confidence that they had done whatever their danchou had ordered them. She turned to the side and anticipated if her friend was still alive. But some force had been troubling her that she was not able to think properly. She fidgeted. Someone was observing her! She looked at the rear view mirror and saw Kuroro's face. The man was looking at her! Kurapika felt uneasy at Kuroro's gaze, she decided to close her eyes and pretend that she was sleepy. _No…don't look at me like that_, she begged mentally. She sighed and opened her eyes. The blonde hoped that Kuroro wasn't staring intently at her. _He always caught me off-guard_? She flinched as she saw that the raven-haired man was still ogling at her. _How can I pretend that I don't see him? _She thought. _How can I pretend that I can't see the desire in his eyes? _ She questioned herself.

_You'll get use to this!_ She promised to herself as she jacked herself up on her seat. _You'll manage to counterattack him soon_.

----------------

Hackett Hotel

10:30 a.m.

She opened the door of the car and stood beside Kuroro. They set their feet inside the premise and sauntered casually like any other civilians would. They were like a tourist if an outsider's view, one would not thought that they were thieves – save for the blonde one who was their 'captive'.

Kurapika observed the place. The lobby was dim and cool. The light of the sun reflected its glory to the mirrors that decorated the place. They proceeded on the elevator. Kurapika thought that she could escape them but Senritsu would _die_ if she does that. _Well, that is if Senritsu's alive_. She muttered to herself.

Kuroro pressed for the elevator. A moment later, the elevator door opened with a smiling elevator man inside. "Sixteenth floor" Shalnark informed the man.

_Was Senritsu alright? _Kurapika questioned within her as the elevator went upward- slowly and eerily. The elevator stopped to her relief – the waiting was over at last, she'll see if her friend was fine.

"Sixteenth floor!" The elevator man announced as it elevator opened.

Kuroro walked ahead. Kurapika blinked as she realized that she was being dragged by the man. Kuroro might have clutched her wrist moments ago. _I didn't notice that!_ Was she too engrossed at thinking of her friend or was the man was simply quick? Her eyes widened as she staggered behind the man.

"I won't escape!" she growled behind the man.

Kuroro seemed not to listen as he continued in walking, hauling the frail Kuruta behind him.

"Stop dragging me!" she rasped despite of the people who could hear them.

Shalnark blinked at the sight. _They looked like a bickering couple_, he smirked and followed.

----------

Senritsu was as jittery as a bunny in the midst of wolves. The woman sat in a large plush chair, her worries upsets her that it made her buried on the soft seat. When she sensed that some of the occupants of the room noticed her movement, she immediately planted her elbows on the armrest and jacked herself up. She was anxious. The melody that each one of them produced was deadly. Violent and cold, these were the melodies that the Ryodan produced - which invariably spelled death; she knew that these people could kill her right now.

_But their heartbeats indicated that they do not intend to kill me. _

She eased a bit for the knowledge. She looked at them one by one. The brow less man who stood on her right side was discussing _Greed Island_ with the masked one. She heard the man mention his name…_Feitan. _

On her left was a samurai. It was very clear that he was for he had the knotted hair, the kimono, the wooden sandals, and of course…the sword. His heartbeat was full of rage for it was like a roaring lion seeking for revenge. _Revenge_, at themention of word she suddenly remembered Kurapika.

She continued in listening at everything that might be significant when…

Senritsu's eyes widened. She could hear Kurapika's hear beat, and it by the sound of it. Senritsu estimated that blonde was going nearer, and Kurapika was not alone, she was with two other Ryodan.

And then the door opened, and there entered a poker-faced man clad in black. He was holding his companion's wrist which was a blonde girl who also wore the same color code - _exasperation_ clearly written in her face."We're here!" The third one who entered the room chirped as he closed the door.

Kuroro allowed Kurapika to retrieve her arm from him. He turned and looked at her. "She's alive" he announced monotonously.

"Kurapika!" Senritsu stood and was about to approach the blonde when the brow less man blocked her way.

Kurapika glared at him, "You!" she rasped at Phinx. Kuroro gestured at his Ryodan to allow the woman to go near the blonde.

"Alright…" Phinx smirked and whistled.

The Kuruta held Senritsu's face and looked at her. "You're alive!" she was very relieved that her comrade was alive, all organs intact, no emotional damage, -whole and alive- as Kuroro promised.

"I am, Kurapika…alive and well" Senritsu whispered

"Now…"Kuroro interrupted their small reunion and continued "It's time for our deal"

Kurapika's eyes narrowed into slits. "Yes it is…"she steely said.

Kuroro turned at his Ryodan, "You could leave now, everything's clear. Prepare yourselves for we will continue our postponed mission. Proceed to the hideout immediately. " he commanded.

All the Ryodan disappeared into view. They had this ability to vanish in a split second which Kurapika thanked fully. She relaxed for there was no other Ryodan to witness their danchou humiliate her.

"You are mine…"Kuroro smiled as he pointed at Kurapika.

"Yes…I am!" Kurapika gritted her teeth.

Senritsu sensed that there was something very painful in the melody of their hearts. _Love and Hatred_, _Denial and_ _Indifference_, the diminutive woman sighed upon realization. If only the two would acknowledge the love that was underneath the hate and indifference, then, the events might not turn as cruel as this.

"Provided that you won't harm my friends in any way…" Kurapika's statement drew her back to the conversation her friend and Kuroro was into.

"Of course…" Kuroro grinned innocuously

Kurapika sighed and looked at Senritsu. "Senritsu" she started to say and then glanced at Kuroro.

"Please don't let the others know…"

"But Kurapika!" she protested to the blonde.

"I'll be the one who will tell them about what happened you should not inform them anything, please Senritsu"

For a second, Kurapika's tone became soft. Senritsu nodded hesitantly at her friend. _How twisted fate could be, _she glanced at Kuroro and then stared at Kurapika.

"We'll leave you now." Kuroro dismissed her nonchalantly and grabbed the blonde's wrist.

"You don't have to drag me!" Kurapika protested.

"Very well." Kuroro removed his grip on the blonde's arm and walked beside her.

"Good bye Senritsu…." Kurapika whispered without looking back.

* * *

**[Usual End of Chapter Babbling]**

Thanks for reading this chapter!

Thanks for everyone again.

For any comments, suggestions, and questions just click the review button and type everything there.


	12. Recalling Illusions

Title: Recalling Illusions

_Never assume unless otherwise stated._

--------------

Rou Bordain

11: 40 am

Kurapika swiveled her head to observe the place. Red carpets, Plush chairs, round tables, and vases of roses and freesias. She wondered why Kuroro opted to take their lunch here rather than to proceed in the inn where the Ryodan was.

Kuroro smiled at his companion's unvoiced question. He looked at the blonde amusedly.

"Right this way, Mr. Lucifer, your table is waiting." The maitre d' hurriedly approached them and pocketed the hefty tip Kuroro gave him. He seated them on the terrace, next to the dance floor.

_Dance floor. _The memory rushed into her mind.

The night when she danced with Kuroro, which reminded the gentle touch and turns, these made her hurt to remember. The slow rhythm of the music synchronous to their movements, it was like a spell casted upon her, that it made her believe that Kuroro had the quality of gentleness.

_It was like a dream._ Kurapika stared into space for a moment, until a face of a predatory Kuroro appeared in her mind. She snapped out from reminiscing and glanced at the dance floor.

Kurapika rolled her eyes. What kind of person would choose to dance in broad daylight? She perused the menu-or pretended that she was. The maitre d' returned with a bottle of red wine which Kuroro had selected. The blonde's brows furrowed. _What's with the wine?_ She irritably remarked. She was still reading, - or to put it appropriately -, glaring at the menu when the said liquor arrived. On her peripheral vision, she could make out that the maitre d' poured their glasses with the wine. She looked at the glass as the wine swirled smoothly in it. The sweet aroma dispersed into air, luring her to take a sip. Suddenly, she felt thirst, but she did not dare touch the glass for her to drink. _It's Kuroro's choice of wine._ She contemplated.

"May I take your order sir?" the man asked Kuroro.

Kurapika glanced at her companion. Black orbs met her own which made her fidget, for the man's intense stare. "Could you bring us your special steak?" he answered while still gazing at the blonde. "Anything else? Ma'am?" the maitre d' looked at Kurapika.

"I think she likes chocolate mousse for dessert, that's all." Kuroro answered for her.

The man bowed and left. Kurapika's eyes narrowed as she tossed the menu at the table. "What are you up to?" she asked in gritted teeth. The man decided things for her, treating her like a pet.

"Nothing I just want to take you to lunch." He said innocuously, his tone was the tone he used back in those days.

_Those days_, Kurapika stared at the man.

When they met in the bookstore, she remembered. The silky tone of the man made her hypnotized, which lured her into his trap. She allowed Kuroro to kiss her and drown her into pleasure – which was abrupt for a geek who saw them.

She would smile if it was an incident with her imaginary Kuroro – the gentle but naughty one – which she believed that loved her. But then, the memory seemed distant for Kurapika now that everything was clear. _He was different_. She thought. _Or was it me who thought that he was different?_

The maitre d' with waiter arrived and served their lunch. Kurapika stared at the food and cut into her steak. She chewed grudgingly and glowered on the vase behind Kuroro. It was so tempting to smash the vase on the man's head. Kurapika mused. _You'll only waste your energy, _her sarcastic side commented. True, she could smash the vase on Kuroro's head but the man would only blink in response. She swallowed.

The said man was chewing his food graciously. The arrogant bastard – so good looking bastard, Kurapika commented to herself. She looked at the wine and contemplated if she would drink it. Her thirst won over her worries and drank. _He can do' that' to me again but I can use it against him._ _I'll reciprocate his coldness._ She encouraged herself as the wine smoothly went down her throat. The maitre d' beside the waiter smiled. "More wine Ma'am." The man refilled her glass as she continued in glaring.

There's no need to worry about drugs in her drink. Kurapika felt assured but her frown did not reflect the feeling. There's no way Kuroro would put any drug at this situation. She drank the wine and satiated her thirst.

The two ate silently. The waiter turned his gaze at his maitre d'. They were both uneasy at the aura emitted by the blonde, but they opted in hiding it with their dog-like smiles. When the couple was done with their food, Kuroro paid the bill and dismissed them. They breathed in longevity as the two left. When they managed to gather themselves they began in fixing the table.

"The lady must be in a bad mood." The waiter informed his companion.

"I wonder what Mr. Lucifer had done with the lady…" the maitre d' questioned the waiter.

"Maybe the lady was jealous of Mr. Lucifer's past lovers." The waiter concluded.

Kurapika did not pay attention at them and paced heavily towards the exit. The raven-haired man beside her merely smiled at the childish act. He looked at her bemusedly. The blonde was not aware that she was pouting. Her cheeks were flustered and her blue eyes narrowed a little. The blonde's hair swayed to and fro at each step that she made. _Such a pretty face, _Kuroro appraised the blonde. He was too engrossed at gazing at his companion that he nearly walked passed their car. It was fortunate that the blonde stopped in front of the car that he noticed that he zoned out.

Kuroro inserted the key and opened the door. Kurapika entered and sat at the passenger's seat. He hopped in the car with a dignified air of an aristocrat. Kurapika noted, that every move that the man made, from a simple frown to walking had its peculiar dignity. She blinked at her observation. _Stop praising him. _She berated herself.

The car ran slickly. Kurapika suddenly felt sleepy and blamed the wine for it. She closed her eyes. A half-naked Kuroro presented itself in her mind. She remembered Kuroro's arm, having a tattoo of a spider. The memory was when an inebriated Kurapika was taken by Kuroro in the same black car. They almost had a _go_ but she slept before anything happened. The liquor took her into sleep leaving a disappointed Kuroro. Nothing came next in her dream, but dim and cold nothingness.

-------------

Kuroro parked the car in the ample space of the Ryodan's newly acquired mansion. An abandoned mansion, the man mused. Though the establishment had been not kept properly, it still had its dignified aura from the aristocrats that occupied it.

He opened the car of the passenger's seat. His countenance softened at the sight of the sleeping Kuruta in the car. Kuroro sighed and took her in his arms. He paced towards the huge door and kicked it open. The raven-haired man entered the mansion as he carried the blonde dramatically.

Shalnark stood stricken as he saw the sight of their danchou and the Kuruta. But he managed to approach their leader when the man gestured him to inform him about the outcome of their mission.

"Everything's set danchou, we took the SE serial number 24, and we got the loots too." He chirped and retrieved to his usual self.

"Good." Kuroro continued in walking and ascended on the stairs.

"Uhm, danchou…" Shalnark said as Kuroro stopped.

"What is it?" Kuroro looked at his comrade from his shoulder.

"About dismissing us…" he paused

"The others refuse to leave you with the Kuruta, because in their opinion, she still is a threat."

"Leave them be." The raven-haired man answered as he continued his pace.

Shalnark stared at their danchou who was carrying the blonde in bridal style. He blinked. It was the first time that their leader took an interest in a woman. For the man seemed so calloused or indifferent towards women. Kuroro rarely get attracted or aroused on the fairer sex.

_Hm…_he hummed and contemplated how their leader was able to put the Kuruta stay in bed. _By force?_ He questioned.

Kuroro vanished into Shalnark's sight. He imagined that the sight of their danchou and the Kuruta in bed making out was…_odd. _It must be brutal sex; he shuddered and swayed the thought off his mind.

---------

He laid the blonde gently on the bed and cushioned her head with a pillow. He adjusted it so that the blonde would be comfortable in her sleep. The man removed the Kuruta's shoes and placed it under the bed.

Kuroro crawled on top of Kurapika and gazed at the sleeping form. He placed his lips lightly unto hers -quickly and chastely. The man crawled back and stood.

_I hope you'll like my gift._

He covered the Kuruta with a blanket and sat in a corner.

After almost six hours of waiting, he smiled as he sensed that the Kuruta was moving- an indication that she would wake up in any moment.

Kurapika opened her eyes and adjusted her sight. The fluorescent lights glared at her eyes and made her blink thrice. She sat slowly brushed her fingers on the silky bed sheet. The warm blanket dropped as she moved.

She saw a handsome face sitting in the left corner of the bed. His soulful eyes gazing at her that made her blush. _Caught me off-guard again_, she'd thought.

"I have a gift for you." The man said.

Kurapika managed to get over with her flustering and wore a straight face. _A gift? _She asked herself.

The man stood and approached the bed. He slowly lifted his arm and offered his hand to the Kuruta. The blonde stared. She stood and ignored the hand, which earned a slight frown from Kuroro. _Rejected again_, he noted as he placed his hand to the side.

Kuroro swiveled his head to the left where a box lay at the table near the bed.

"It's a gift."

"From you…" Kurapika sounded skeptical.

"You don't have to worry for I did not put anything harmful in the box." Kuroro smiled mischievously.

They approached the table and stared at the box.

"Open it." Kuroro's voice was hypnotic much to Kurapika's liking.

Kurapika fumbled on the box's wrappings. She opened it and saw two cylinders inside it. She took one and saw a floating eyeball in it.

Kuroro saw the blonde's reaction. She was shocked but happy. The eyes of the Kuruta softened as it observed the eyeball in the cylinder. She placed it carefully on the table and took the other. After treating it the same as she did on the other cylinder.

Kurapika felt Kuroro's arms snaked around her waist. She did not move nor did she speak. She felt the man's chin rest on her shoulder.

"Did you like it?" he purred.

The Kuruta did not answer. Her fingers brushing one of the glass cylinders as she wondered who was the owner of the eyes, was it her uncle? Or her cousin?

"I'll take it as a yes." He whispered and nuzzled on the blonde's neck.

Kurapika closed her eyes. Coldness will conquer her system, she nudged herself. She'll tolerate him, _he could take my body, _ she paused, _but he could never take my heart._

_But you love him, your heart belongs to him. _A tiny voice spoke in her mind.

_I loved him and my heart 'was' his._ She sarcastically answered.

She felt Kuroro's lips contacted her skin. He was nibbling her skin gently from her neck up to her right ear. His hands groping her body, the left down to her legs, the other to her chest which made her shut her eyes and tried to close herself from the man's touch. _No please, don't betray yourself_ she begged at her body.

Kuroro turned her around and face him which made Kurapika open her eyes. The man's body pressed hard on to hers. He looked at her passionately as he wrapped his arms around her. His lips aggressively took hers and bit it teasingly.

The warmth slowly melted her. _The body surrendered_, the thought echoed. _Now don't let your emotions show. Please be cold._ She reminded.

The man lifted Kurapika and laid themselves gently to the bed. Within a flash, Kuroro was fully unclothed, and Kurapika's dress was tossed to the floor. What remained in Kurapika was her lingerie.

"You are so edible." The raven-haired man said in between his kisses on the blonde's chest. He buried his nose on the lush laces of the brassiere, smelling the scent of the Kuruta.

Kurapika stared at the ceiling and allowed the light glare at her eyes. She made herself distant although it was very difficult for the man's touch was so warm and real.

The man began in removing the lingerie. His hands roamed the blonde's chest, brushing her nipples lightly – which he thought excited Kurapika. His right hand lowered and grabbed her underwear. He removed the red underwear deliriously – he'd been restraining himself in ravishing the Kuruta since morning.

Kurapika felt the man's groin brushed lightly on to hers. She felt electrified by the contact but did not show it. The hardness of Kuroro was ready to dig her, she shuddered at the thought.

The man plunged his masculinity inside the Kuruta.

"Mmmph!" Kurapika swallowed her groan. She did not want the man to have the response he wanted.

Kuroro's thrust became harder that earned a hiss from Kurapika. He smiled as his pace became faster.

She closed her eyes abruptly as Kuroro straddled on top of her. She panted at each in and out movements that Kuroro made. Kurapika tried her best not to moan passionately which the man might be expecting her to do.

The man stopped, but he was still inside her. He pressed harder as he held the blonde's hips. Grinding himself within her, Kuroro let out a satisfied groan – a very seductive masculine groan.

Kurapika grabbed a fistful of blanket and tightened her hold to it. Kuroro's movements were so sensual and passionate that it made her wants to clutch the man's arm or back for more…_friction. _Her mind forbid her to do it and opted in clutching the blanket. She wished that she was deaf so that she would not hear that seductive sound from Kuroro, for it almost drown her into magnetic want to respond to him. She should never respond to the man – and that was the order of the day.

The man continued to thrust until they reached orgasm. He panted and rolled to the side of the Kuruta.

Kurapika opened her eyes. She'll learn how to be cold in bed, she agreed with herself.

"Did you like it?" Kuroro asked again as he covered themselves with a blanket.

"Yes. I liked the Scarlet Eyes." She answered coldly.

"That's good." He closed his eyes and thought that Kurapika would not answer to the question regarding their sex act.

Kurapika wished that the man was that calloused, for, he did not feel her coldness towards him. _Maybe I was being subtle? _She evaluated her actions.

_I'll manage to rub it into him_, she promised.

She turned her head to the left and stared at the Scarlet eyes in the cylinder glasses.

_The consolation for my lost chastity, _her eyes softened as she gazed at the eyes.

She felt Kuroro's arm around her waist.

"Good night." Kuroro mumbled beside her.

Kurapika wanted to cry again. But she vowed that she would never do that in front of Kuroro. She sighed as she felt exhaustion conquered her system. _Sleep now. _She commanded herself.

And the night had been cold and lonely as before for Kurapika.

--------------

[Author's notes]

I wonder….what's the deal with lemons? XD

So there is the lemon…my dear readers. I won't postpone this chapter any longer for I want to save my ass from an excited lemon lover. [Please I don't mean to stereotype but that is what I think, I won't name names though, you know who you are.]

If this chapter lacked some zest of lemons. Please forgive me. I did not intend this to be a repository of lemon chapters. You could find that somewhere else, try my livejournal memories. LOL [I think I'll have flames in the near future] *gulps*. But anyway, maybe I should not say these things for my draft contain many many loveless love scenes from the two. Oh well, why am I saying this…I should not make you expect lemons from this…argh.

Hmm…I just typed this one and did not look for errors. So forgive me for committing mistakes as I've always done in the past.

Ea – I used Rou Bordain to remind you FWCE. Oh, you could send me RWTA if you're busy.

Karisa – …here it is. I think it's a lime. I really suck at lemons…sorry. Thank you for always encouraging me to write.*hugs*

Swords heart – Here it is. PM me okay? Thank you very much.

Florallover – Hmm… I'm so giddy to continue the emotional battle between them.

Hmmm…To others, thank you for reading Nothingness!!!

Me: Why am I leaving nonsense messages at the end of this post? I should have PM them right?

Kuroro muse: Promulgating your response to some of your reader's private messages, was that your aim?

Me: No…I don't know…hmmm

Kurapika muse: You're encouraging them to interact so that you'll not die in boredom this Christmas Break?

Me: No…

HIsoka muse: Laziness.

Me: ah…no, I want to hear their suggestions!

Kuroro muse: If they'll call you.

Me: Let me rephrase….I want to _read_ their suggestions.

So desu. Suggestions, Reviews, Criticisms, Opinions, Complains, and Protest are welcome.


	13. The Iron Chefs

Title: The Iron Chefs

_You are what you eat_

_---------------_

Kuroro sipped his coffee complacently. He watched the dance of the leaves in various shades of green at the veranda. The man never thought that the surrounding was so pleasant to look at in broad daylight. The sun amplifying the colors of the trees, plants, and flowers in the garden, these things awed him. Kuroro did not expect this sudden appreciation of nature. But he could not help admiring at the scenery. Since when did he become like this? He looked at his companion and smiled.

Kurapika was so beautiful to behold. She perfectly belonged to the scenery. She was an angel in the midst of paradise, Kuroro thought. _How long had it been? Three weeks? No. It had been a month._ A month that Kurapika and the Ryodan had been living together, Kuroro wondered how long will it last as he gazed at the blonde contemplatively.

She was eating the strawberry crepe that Kuroro insisted her on trying. Her hair was like the sunshine that captivated him a while ago. Kurapika's eyes – the color of the sky- was clear as it moved from the scenery and down at her food. Her lips' motion seducing him as the blonde chewed, _those peachy and soft lips._ The man grinned.

Kuroro leaned towards the blonde and kissed her lips lightly. He retreated and stared at the blonde. The action made Kurapika stop from chewing her food. Kuroro noted as he swiped his fingers on the Kuruta's lips. He licked the said finger innocuously, _strawberry, _he grinned childishly.

Kurapika stared coldly at the man. She was used to Kuroro's way when they were in bed; but Kuroro's temperament in a usual setting sometimes startles her. _Groping and Petting_, the blonde thought wryly. And the kiss definitely was one of them. One of the unexpected kisses. _Kiss number four_, she identified, _right it was kiss number four: the involuntary kiss._ Kurapika sardonically recorded in her mind.

She sipped the orange juice and did not touch her food anymore. She lost her appetite.

They heard a sound of steps towards the veranda. Judging from the intensity and the quality of the sound of steps, Kurapika would wager that it was from Shalnark.

"Danchou!!" Kurapika's account was confirmed upon hearing Shalnark's voice.

"Shalnark." Kuroro addressed his Ryodan.

"Danchou! Phinx and Nobunaga…" he huffed

"They wrecked the kitchen!"

Kuroro stood and blinked. _Wrecked the kitchen?_ It echoed in his mind. The state of the art kitchen appliances and devices _wrecked _by his Ryodan? Those were his personal choice. The ones that he enjoyed in using when he was cooking! The kitchen where he and Kurapika cooked together;_ where I cook for her!_

He sauntered towards the kitchen without waiting for Shalnark to lead him the way.

Kurapika stood and followed. She wanted to know what happened to Kuroro's deemed kitchen.

-------------

A greenish slime covered the place. The silver coating of the refrigerator that was once slick looking now resembled a junk shop fridge. The stove that was once upon a time chef standard was covered with coal. Knives, pans, and other utensils scattered on the floor.

They saw Nobunaga and Phinx; each handing their comrades a plate of their food.

Nobunaga's dish was a yellow concoction with curbs and curdles of _who knows what. _The panel of tasters that was at his side – each either forced or bribed – stared at the food that was given to them. Machi blinked at her bowl, by the smell of the slimy fluid, she would bet that it was miso soup.

_A much degraded version of miso soup._ She snarled.

Franklin dipped his gigantic finger in the plate and gazed ludicrously at the yellow slime. Koltupi did not say anything but stirred the soup to withhold the tasting session.

Phinx's side, Feitan – who lost their bet in toss coin – removed his mask that revealed his detestation at the idea. Shizuku, naïve as always accepted the bluish fluid with some brown dumplings. "Are these edible?" she asked as she stared at Phinx's and Nobunaga's dish. Bonorenofu did not touch the plate and stared into space. How was he going to eat all these with his wrappings? Would someone help him in removing the wrappings of his body?

Shalnark gulped at the scene. He was purely mortified to sense their danhou's aura. Kuroro had been eerily silent when they arrived at the kitchen.

Kuroro's eyes twitched. His knuckles turned white as he fisted his hands at his sides. He convinced himself that he 'is' a patient man. And that he can deal with anything such as the manifestations of his comrades' volatile personalities. _Yes_, _that includes their preposterous acts._

_It can be replaced, calm down old boy. _He meditated.

Nobunaga grinned smugly at their Danchou and poured profuse amount of soup in a bowl. He handed it with a confidence a chef would have to Kuroro.

"Danchou, it's miso soup." Nobunaga grinned and expected their Danchou to taste it in his presence.

Kuroro stared at the yellow slurping concoction. Compared to Kuroro's culinary skills, Nobunaga was considered an ant.

"Hmm." He hummed quite sarcastically at the samurai.

Phinx lifted his left brow less brow at Nobunaga. _So it all comes to this_. He thought and fixed a plate. He chopped the celery and garnished the bluish slab and brown dumplings with it. He handed it to their Danchou with the same chef- like confidence. Kuroro rolled his eyes. Phinx, he thought, was a critter compared to his caliber in cooking.

Kurapika arrived at the kitchen. She blinked. She wanted to yell at the ones who did this catastrophe in the kitchen. Sure, she expected a mess in the place, but this was beyond reprieve! Her obsessive compulsiveness triggered. She was about to grab a mop when…

A bowl full of who knows what was handed to her.

He looked at Nobunaga who wore a – you should be grateful – look in his face. Kurapika's brows furrowed, should she be thankful that the samurai bothered to give her the output of his cooking?

She was equally surprised to see that Phinx was giving her a plateful of blue slab. _And what's that? Dumplings? _ She scrutinized the food. She accepted the food and went out of the kitchen.

Shalnark sweat dropped and looked at their Danchou who seemed ridiculed at the food presented to him. Their leader went out of the room and followed the Kuruta. Shalnark tried to follow but was blocked by a bowl and a plate. The two faces of the chef wannabes gave him a warning – taste or die. The sandy brown haired man would choose to hang himself than to taste their damn dishes. The last time that he had eaten Phinx cooking, he ended up incapable of using nen for a day! Whatever the ingredients the man put in his dish, Shalnark would not want to know. Nobunaga does not cook decently either! In his opinion, putting so much wasabi in sashimi was unreasonable and downright repulsive to intake. And oh, might he add that Nobunaga should was the fish before filleting it? Or get rid of the gills and the innards before forcing your comrades to eat it?

Now he was able to understand why their Danchou insisted in takeout meals than cooking assignments. The Ryodan thought that assigning chores was good. For in the first week of their stay, their Danchou and the Kuruta cooked for them. They thought that all the food that the others will procure was as tasty as the two had. _And there it goes, the iron chef bet._ Shalnark wrinkled his nose. They shouldn't have challenge themselves at cooking.

He obligingly took the plate and followed their Danchou. They sat in the living room and placed the plates in the table. He saw Kurapika who was stirring the yellow soup. Their Danchou breathing heavily and in deep thought.

Kurapika spooned the yellow concoction and stared at it. She decided to taste it; it would not hurt if she tastes it right? Leorio oftentimes cook as horrendously looking like this but it tasted fine. She lifted the spoon to her mouth when Kuroro grabbed her wrist.

"No!" Kuroro barked as he stood.

Kurapika's mouth was agape. She blinked twice. The blonde closed her mouth and glared at Kuroro.

"I should taste this first." Kuroro stated calmly.

Kuroro took the spoon from Kurapika's hand and tasted it. Shalnark stared at his Danchou; the man seemed so protective at the Kuruta. _Is this the reason why Kuroro see to it that he will be the one who cooks the chain assassin's food?_ He thought.

_He wanted the best for the Kuruta._ He felt envy. _Lucky Kuruta for the exquisite food._

He stared at the Kuruta. If their danchou's cooking was beyond heaven then, why was the blonde became thinner? His musings were stopped the moment their Danchou hummed as his eyes narrowed in slight disgust. It only indicated that the soup was not edible.

"Don't eat nor taste it Kurapika." He deadpanned and sat beside the blonde.

"Danchou…" Shalnark wanted to ask what the soup tasted and how did their Danchou survive the effects of it.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Nobunaga and Phinx glared at each other. Their ten million bet, entitled Spider Iron Chef was too prestigious and costly for anyone to concede. Well, that's on the chef's part but the tasters' opinion was different.

Machi should have foreseen this. She should have warned them that she had a hunch that something might go wrong with the chef pick. And alas, the two most inexperienced were picked for their bet. _Damn ten million bet. _She berated herself. She stood and held the plates and gestured the others to gather in the living room. The other tasters followed which earned a protest from the two.

"Hey!" The two said in unison.

"The kitchen made me lose my appetite." Feitan said nonchalantly.

"Oh really?" Phinx followed them with a skeptical look.

Shalnark stared at the additional occupants of the room. Each sat unhappily in front of their plates. Nobunaga and Phinx stood with their arms crossed their chest.

Kuroro stood in front of the two.

"Clean the kitchen after this, do you understand?" he was deadly calm.

"Don't leave any spot on the fridge." He added.

Yes. Everything will be fine. Kuroro thought.

"Replace the appliances that were damaged. Same quality. And Shizuku dispatch the garbage." He authoritatively stated.

"Should we do that now or later?" Shizuku asked.

"You should taste the food first!" Nobunaga protested.

"Alright…" Kuroro intervened.

"Go ahead taste it." He smiled mischievously as he stood in front of the two.

And the tasting began…

Machi sipped the soup and swallowed the blue slab. She was very careful not to make the particles touch her taste buds.

"There! I tasted it!" she was relieved. Now, she would get her consolation of two million.

Shalnark did not taste the food which earned stare daggers from Nobunaga and Phinx. "There I lost it. What's the value of ten million compared to my life?!" he said bitterly as he pushed the plate away.

Nobunaga and Phinx glowered at the statement. They lost a vote from Shalnark. The chef who cooked the dish that was mostly tasted and eaten shall win. Same goes with the tasters. Whoever ate more he shall be the winner.

Shizuku ate the miso and the blue slab. She did not speak afterwards. Instead, she sat frigid in the couch, her eyes dolefully gazing into space. Nobody knew if her soul was still in her body. Koltupi and Bonorenofu did not touch the food. _Damn the ten million bet_. They managed to curse. Franklin tasted the dumpling and the miso. He went quiet. He was incapable to move afterwards. Feitan was obliged to eat Phinx's dish. He grudgingly chewed the blue slab with the dumplings. He closed his eyes and swallowed. Feitan smiled wryly. "There…" he stated.

So far, Phinx was on the lead. He smiled smugly at Nobunaga who was now fuming at his comrades.

He saw the samurai's visage. _Since the miso was not as awful looking as the blue slab…_the man decided to reveal something that of use… for the samurai that is.

"I tasted Nobunaga's Miso soup. Does that count?" he asked.

"It's a tie!" Nobunaga barked.

"Hmm…" Kurapika hummed.

Shalnark looked at the blonde. His eyes widened in bafflement. The Kuruta was chewing the food, and heck she was enjoying eating it!

Phinx felt appreciated. The blonde ate the dumplings and she ate it the right way. The Kuruta forked the brown dumpling and dipped it in the blue slab.

"You're eating it?" Nobunaga asked ludicrously at the blonde.

"Hm…" the blonde merely hummed at the statement and chewed.

She spooned the yellow soup "Sour but I like it." She mumbled and ate.

Nobunaga smiled lopsidedly. "'course its sour…"

Kuroro's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the blonde. Kurapika was smiling; she enjoyed the food that was from the two Ryodan. Suddenly, he felt a slight pain in his chest. He never seen Kurapika enjoyed eating the food that Kuroro cooked for her. But now, she enjoyed eating the food that was inexpertly done by his Ryodan.

Machi and Shalnark were dumbfounded by the sight. The Kuruta wasn't feigning it. She was genuinely enjoying the meal. "Something is wrong with the Kuruta's taste buds." Machi murmured. "Sure there is…" Shalnark nodded.

"So it's a tie?" Kuroro declared, he recovered from his slight envy of the two Ryodan's cooking.

_I should thank them for making Kurapika smile._ He said to himself.

"So we shall divide the winnings!" Phinx scratched his head.

Kuroro ignored the others and sat beside Kurapika. He fixed his eyes on the smiling Kuruta. The girl seemed complacent at the food, he noted as he smiled.

"Congratulations, Iron Chefs." Kuroro murmured as he turned and watched his Ryodan sauntered towards the kitchen.

--------------

[Author's notes]

Consider this as a filler chapter. I can't help writing this chapter, especially when I'm daydreaming Culinary Chaos principle (Due to Christmas preparations I guess).

I felt so weird when I was typing this, I felt so sleepy. I forced my eyes to open that I literally gawk at the computer screen.

Karisa – Thanks for everything. I'm glad that you liked Chapter 12. I'm working on my drafts…thanks for waiting.

Yuna – 2005 – thank you very much for your remark. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.

mizoriju ishikanani 654 – I'll update as fast as I can…

Bleach Vs Naruto – Thank you for your reviews…I never thought that Nothingness would have that effect, _addictive_ as what you have stated. I'm very glad to hear that from you.

Swords Heart – thank you for you liked Chapter 12. Hmm..so what I did in chapter 12 was a lemon?

Angelica – hisoka and illumi? I'll think about it.

Ea – Do you remember the Culinary Chaos Principle that I've discussed with you? It's getting the good of me. LOL. I'm reading too much reader's digest.

To others, thank you for reading this fic. I'm very sorry for the errors that were overlooked (for the author did not bother to). Please if you have any questions and suggestions PM or click the review button.


	14. Suspicion

A work of a procrastinator.

* * *

Title: Suspicion

A typical inn with wooden floors and tatami mattress that was the ryodan's hideout for the week; all were enjoying the night after the mission. They were gambling, reading, sleeping, and kami know what it was. They are free to do whatever they wanted to.

Yes. It was a usual night for Kurapika and the ryodan.

Shalnark opened his laptop. The techie guy does not mind that he was with Kurapika and their danchou in the room. They're free to do anything right? He tapped the keyboard and searched for the site that he was used to view. Once he saw the site, Shalnark gave a satisfied smile at his laptop.

Kuroro ignored his ryodan and read a book. Whatever the sandy brown haired one does is none of his business.

Kurapika tried to be apathetic but it's not her character to be like it. Thus, the 'heartless doll' failed. She's righteous and just! So she couldn't turn a blind eye for every carnal act that the ryodan do. Now is not an exception for the kuruta to let the worldly thing pass. Especially if a pornographic movie was playing just before her eyes!

The said movie was from a laptop which Shalnark was currently cradling.

The blonde stood and glared at Shalnark's back. The guy was fortunate not to suffer the disappointed glare Kurapika was giving him as Kuroro noted. He stared at his ryodan and then at Kurapika. The latter showed contempt right then and there. He was amused to see this, Kurapika pouting like a disappointed mother to her child.

She thought that Shalnark wasn't the type to watch those things. Having small conversations with the man, she took Shalnark as a polite and brilliant guy. That, if they weren't in this situation would be one of her friends. Kurapika saw in her peripheral vision that Kuroro was smiling. She huffed and turned to see the man's face. The said man wore an amused grin, and this made her eyes roll out of exasperation.

The moment that the kuruta saw his face, the disappointment was replaced by infuriation. 'What are you going to do with Shal?' he asked the kuruta in his mind. He waited for Kurapika to chastise Shalnark but…instead of doing so; Kurapika turned around and walked out of the room. Kuroro blinked at that and stood to follow the woman.

He was curious for this change of act. Usually, Kurapika let out a torrent of speech when the ryodan do something Kurapika considered immoral. The ones who always suffer that were Phinx, Feitan, and Nobunaga. He hummed, this was the first time that Shalnark has done something disturbing for the blonde. 'Was Shal an exception?' he asked.

Kurapika was disappointed to herself. Her plan of being a heartless doll failed. She can't simply convert herself into a brick with just a snap! Especially if the ryodan is being ridiculously normal and…

_If Kuroro's treating her like a queen._

It was odd, but she noticed that lately, Kuroro did not force her to bed.

She stopped walking and looked behind, her sight landed on Kuroro's face.

The man blinked, 'What's with her now?', he asked.

Kurapika continued on walking and she was wondering why Kuroro was doing things for her. Not just that, but, the way he does things for her were…dramatic if not romantic. This was quite disturbing for her.

_Kuroro wants your body so it's natural for him to bribe you in such ways._

She reasoned as they arrived on their sleeping quarters.

_But I'm confused for he's different now._

She argued as she opened the door of their room.

_Maybe he's starting to love me?_

The blonde sighed and approached her bed. She sat quietly at it and looked down on the floor.

She was predisposed on thinking that she hadn't noticed that Kuroro was approaching her. The man smiled at her as he moved closer.

'Don't go near!' Kurapika pleaded.

If the man was too close, her heart would beat erratically again. Her body would turn into a magnet wanting to get near the man. Kurapika totally disapprove of her body's reactions but lo, her emotions are winning.

Kuroro gazed at her face and grinned bemusedly. The blonde was staring at his forehead again. It was a new habit that Kurapika learned, and Kuroro was very curious of it. 'Why stare at my forehead, dear?' he said amusedly in his mind.

Kuroro's grin made Kurapika into her senses. She realized that she was staring at Kuroro's tattoo again! What makes her stare at it? Why does she feel complacent at merely looking at it?

The questions echoed on her mind. She scowled for the lack of answer and resorted to turn her gaze away from the object of her questions.

This made Kuroro want to cuddle with the blonde. He grinned as he pulled Kurapika closer to him. The embrace was warm, and it made him feel this connection. Yes, a connection is what he needed, the connection he was working hard to achieve.

Kurapika's face was flustering and she was fortunate that the man didn't see it. She looked at Kuroro's face. He smiled at her. The smile wasn't predatory nor evil, it was just, a smile – a genuine smile. This made Kurapika want to lean on Kuroro's chest but she restrained herself, just to prevent Kuroro from thinking that she's warming up on him.

Gathering every inch of strength she have in her body, Kurapika pushed Kuroro away from her. Kuroro looked at her in askance but the smile in his face didn't fade.

"I want to sleep." Kurapika muttered and stood.

Kuroro only nodded and stared at Kurapika who proceeded to the bathroom. He listened to the sounds that Kurapika made; she was probably changing her clothes. This, made Kuroro close his eyes, he was starting to think like Hisoka. He growled and waited for the blonde.

* * *

She lay on the bed and turned her back on Kuroro.

_I want you._ Kuroro's mind stated as he stared at Kurapika's back.

His eyes glinted and decided to take things slow. Whether they made love tonight or not, the blonde is still his, Kuroro assured himself. He learned now how to control his urges that, he hadn't force the blonde to make love with him for two agonizing weeks. Well, maybe because they had two consecutive mansion raids and he reserved his energy for the mission.

_There's no reason to force her._ He told to his self.

_Let her give in._ He agreed.

Kurapika felt an arm drape around her waist. Kuroro's body was pressed against her back and she could feel the man's breath on her nape. She felt electrified! Upon sensing this, her eyes abruptly closed and feel her heart beat insanely fast. The blonde anticipated for Kuroro's next move, if the man decides to take her , Kurapika might give herself willfully and it scared her. Her body aches for Kuroro, her emotions too are winning; all of this made her other self scowl out of detestation. She waited for Kuroro to move but nothing happened. Instead, she felt the man's slow breathing that indicated that he was asleep.

_You and your mind!_ Kurapika berated her self.

She sighed and decided to sleep.

* * *

She was awakened by those hands roaming on her skin. One hand was inside her shirt, the other was in her pajamas. Kurapika huffed sleepily as Kuroro turned her around. What she saw was the man's pleading eyes and the hands that caressed her body now were cupping her face. She blushed and nodded that indicated her grant on Kuroro's plead. Was she too sleepy for her to get easily agree on Kuroro or she herself wanted it?

Kuroro smiled and kissed the blonde's forehead as he pressed his body against the blonde's. He enjoyed her warmth and softness, yet behind these is a strong woman who had almost killed him. His hands continued to wander on her body, _this body, _he stated _I want not only your body…I want a connection._

Kurapika sighed as Kuroro gently pressed his hands on her body. Kuroro's touch made her feel special and it's as if she's the most precious gem ever existed. Those hands were carefully exploring her body, like he was memorizing every detail of it. The man stared longingly at her which made the flush crept on her face. Heck, her neck's red by now. Kuroro's face drawing nearer didn't help on hiding her want instead it made her lean forward and meet his kiss.

Their lips met and gently pressed each other. This was a rare kiss, passionate and blissful. They were enjoying this and Kurapika was in a daze until…

A tingling sensation crept on Kurapika. She opened her eyes and felt that something was about to burst from her mouth. This made her turn away from the kiss which made Kuroro groan in disappointment.

Kuroro almost growled at the sudden absence of the Kuruta. He looked at her who was currently covering her mouth. _What now?_ His eyes narrowed and tried to kiss her again but the blonde ran out of the bed and proceeded on the bathroom. The raven-haired man blinked. He heard Kurapika's movements inside the bathroom and his ears didn't miss the soft moans as if the girl was vomiting. _She's vomiting?_ Kuroro lifted his left hand and exhaled on it. He smelled the said hand and found nothing foul from it. The man wore a sour face maybe women's noses are sharper than men's. He shrugged Kurapika's getting sensitive these days. His eyes turned to the clock. _Five thirty_ he mumbled.

Meanwhile in the bathroom.

Kurapika vomit all the contents of her stomach. She panted and stared at her reflection in the mirror. _What happened? _She asked.

She was enjoying the gentle kiss – yes she was enjoying it albeit she wanted to deny it – when her stomach decided to let out its contents.

_Was it because of the avocado chicken salad from Nobunaga?_ She questioned her self.

_Or am I…_ her mind refused to acknowledge the thought that rammed into her head.

…_am I pregnant?_

She closed her eyes and wagged her head. _No…no…NO!_

Kurapika opened her eyes and washed her face. She was staying with Kuroro for only two months and…

Her cerulean eyes widen to its maximum size upon realizing that it was two months ago when she had her last menstruation! The blonde's face turned white.

"NO!" She begged at her self.

-------------

Kuroro stood and followed her in the bathroom. What he saw was a pale Kuruta looking at the mirror. He reached for the blonde's face and touched it.

Kurapika nearly jumped at the contact. She turned nervously at Kuroro who was gazing warmly at her. _Now…what shall I do?_

His brows furrowed. It seems like the Kuruta had seen a ghost. What did he do this time? Kuroro noticed that Kurapika's face was pale.

"Are you sick?" he asked.

"No…." she muttered and dried her face with a towel.

"You're pale." Kuroro pointed the obvious to the Kuruta.

"I'm fine!" She rasped and turned to walk out of the bathroom.

Kuroro grabbed her wrist. "I don't believe you!" and he gently pulled Kurapika to get near him.

"Then don't believe me…" she weakly stated as the man held her face.

"Hmmm…" The man hummed as if noticing something unusual on Kurapika's face.

She became nervous. Could Kuroro tell if she's pregnant by merely looking at her face? What shall she do if Kuroro knew it?

"We will go to the hospital." He stated firmly. It sounded like it was a command and Kurapika wanted to protest.

"NO!"

"Yes we will. I don't want you to get sick that would be inconvenient for me and the Ryodan." He reasoned and let go of Kurapika.

Kurapika glared at the man's back as they walk out of the bathroom.

_Knowing that I'm pregnant would be inconvenient on your part too. _She derided and sat to the nearest stool.

Kurapika might be sick and Kuroro considered that fact. The blonde was paler and he noticed that no matter now much she eats, she has never put on some weight. She might be ill. Again, there's this thought that subtly emerging its way in his head. _She might be pregnant._ A tiny voice said in his mind. _Maybe_, he coolly acknowledges the possibility. He turned to look at Kurapika who now sat near the mirror cabinet. She was scowling. No, she's not pregnant. It was the first time that this happened, so the probability that the Kuruta is pregnant is small.

Kurapika sulked and sat stiffly. She was not happy with everything – well, she was never happy in the first place. She's concerned with the baby and that is if there's a _baby_.

This was not the first time she vomited. She thought that constantly living with the Ryodan would make one sick and vomit every now and then. Especially with blood and gore included in the contract of coexisting with the spiders.

Now, this made her worry. _No, no, no, no. _She scowled at herself.

She glanced at Kuroro who was staring at her.

_What am I going to do?_

They both asked within themselves.

* * *

[Author's note]

Sorry for the late update.

Yes, I'm alive. And yes, still is finding a way to cure these procrastinating tendencies. LOL.

Review, review. Guys, give me your piece of mind so I'll get my ass working on this and Odd Enemy. XD

Thanks for reading this.


	15. Knock

Kuroro sauntered to the grocery store with Shalnark.

Shalnark wore a very amused face while his danchou looked very serious.

They stopped on the fruit section on the grocery store.

"Star apples..." Shalnark could hear the seriousness of Kuroro's tone.

The sandy blonde man tried to stifle his laugh. Never in his life did he hear his danchou utter a fruit's name in such solemnity.

Kuroro ignored Shalnark's seemingly restrained laugh and picked the fruits.

He inspected the fruits as if a chef scrutinizing the ingredients for his recipe.

He wants the best. That is Kuroro's standard. The Best.

Kuroro sighed and placed the fruits in the cart.

"We're done"

Shalnark nodded and went to the cashier to pay for the fruits.

Kuroro was relieved that he was with Shalnark and not the other Ryodans. For one thing, the sandy blonde man is the most civil and 'normal' among them. Next to that is Shalnark has somehow established a civil relationship with Kurapika.

He contemplated this as he watched the cashier pack the fruits.

Kuroro secured the package as if it contained treasures that are very fragile.

Shalnark whistled and smiled.

Dancho sure has changed.

Kurapika scowled at Nobunaga and Phinx.

She's not used to this treatment especially given to her by the people whom she swore that she would beat in bloody pulp.

Nobunaga sat to her right...she swore she saw the samurai sliced a fly moments ago. She blinked. Why are they doing this?

Phinx stood to her left. The man was observing the place as if he was guarding the left side of the building.

The first time that it occurred she was very reluctant to agree with the setting of having two to three Ryodan as her guards.

This is a ridiculous setting if someone would ask her but Kuroro insisted the setting.

Now, she didn't know if this treatment is out of care or because she is bearing the heir of Kuroro.

She has no idea how did this impact her relationship with the Ryodan but...she assumed the Ryodan didn't view her as a threat...

Heck, they act civil in her midst although the glare and snare would not go. It is after all their nature.

She caressed her small belly. She's in the third month.

It felt surreal.

The pain that drained her was now filled with synthetic bliss that she's acquiring right now.

Kuroro is definitely treating her like a queen. Maybe because of the child and not because of her. Nevertheless, she will observe what will happen as time go by.

_Speaking of the devil._ Kurapika reckoned.

Kuroro approached her with a brown bag in his hand and along with it was a sweet fruity smell of the star apple.

The blonde blinked. Yes, she was ogling those star apples few days ago but she never asked the Ryodan head to buy it for her.

Kurapika rubbed her belly. _Did you tell him? _

Of course the blond would not expect any response.

A knock from her belly.

Her eyes grew wide. Was that a yes?

Another knock.

She blinked again. Was it even possible?

_Don't be stupid Kurapika, it is very obvious that you're drooling for those fruits._

Kuroro was handing him the bag and she stared at it.

She sighed and asked the person in her belly.

_Will I accept it?_

And prompt knock.

She smiled. _You are really your father's child._

The raven haired man watched the blonde's content smile with his two fierce looking comrades in the background. A smile is finding its way to Kuroro's face. He signaled Nobunaga and Phinx to leave and the two responded promptly. The two were serious on guarding Kurapika and he was pleased to have Nobunaga's pledge that the samurai will 'never let a fly touch' the 'blonde brat'.

Kuroro looked again on the brown bag so he might share a fruit or two. His hand was expecting to touch a round fruit when it contacted nothing. He peered at the container and he saw nothing. This made him involuntarily blink and abruptly stare at the munching Kurapika. The blonde seemed oblivious of Kuroro's startled gaze as she shoved the fruits' debris on the side.

_Did she just...wait...all of it?_

Funny that he couldn't even structure his phrase in his mind, or maybe he just can't accept the idea that Kurapika ate everything in just a little span of time.

_1 minute or two?_

He closed his eyes and opened it again.

Kurapika was now wiping her lips with a napkin in a very demure way. Her eyes were bored at Kuroro's.

_What did I do?_

She asked as a slight puzzlement has appeared on the man's face. And then she stared at her belly where Kuroro placed his hand. _Just when did he put his hand there...?_

"Did you like it?" Kuroro asked aloud as he was referring to the fruits and somehow half-expecting a response from his unborn child.

"Ye~"

Kurapika was about to answer 'yes' thinking that the question was for her when she felt one knock - from her belly.

Nobunaga and Phinx both wore a sober face. The men took their different spots on the 'adjoining room' where the rest of the Ryodan decided to waste their time.

It seemed like the spiders were in a good mood for gossip and wore an expectant stare from the two.

"What?" Nobunaga shouted.

"How many flies have you murdered?" Feitan snickered.

"None of your business..." The samurai snorted.

"This is danchou's child were talking about." Machi silenced the snickering Feitan.

"What's the fuss? Don't expect the baby to be normal..." Feitan shrugged.

"Yes, we have to be careful. I still don't trust Kurapika." Phinx closed his eyes.

"Why? What can she possibly do? She's pregnant!" Shalnark asked.

"Well...for one thing...she might abort the baby you see?" said the browless man.

"Why would she do that?" Shizuku asked without looking at them - as she was reading a book.

"Just a hunch." Machi answered.

"I don't think she's that type of person." Franklin interrupted.

"Well I've just overheard her asking the unborn child if he's worth it." Phinx arrogantly stated as if to blow the fact on the giant's face.

"How did you know that the baby is a he?" Feitan tried to mock Phinx but was ignored by the browless man.

"Maybe you heard it wrong?" Shizuku interjected.

"Why are you being sensible Shizuku?" Shalnark bewilderedly asked.

"I'm sorry...what?" Shizuku blinked at them all.

Phinx muttered something incoherent as he left his comrades probably to have some cigarettes. Nobunaga went upstairs who absentmindedly slashed his sword on a now mutilated fly.

Shalnark was disturbed by what has Phinx revealed.

[Author's note]

Super short chapter. Yes. I'm struggling my way into updating this fic but this is part of the 'plans' I had when I started this fic.

Just hope this chapter made sense. LOL

I never tried to check the structure/grammatical structure hence errors are present.

Thanks for reading.


	16. Pregnancy

It's true that chapter 15 is different from the other chapters. Maybe I'm losing my touch.

And for the past few weeks I felt the need to WRITE. That's why I updated this fic. :)

Now on with the story.

* * *

Title: Pregnancy

"In the pregnancy process I have come to realize how much of the burden is on the female partner. She's got a construction zone going on in her belly. " - Al Roker

And I just wish Kuroro would know that. - Kurapika OOC

* * *

They say that smoking is bad for your health. Some also say that second hand smoke is even dangerous - especially for pregnant women. And upon that statement Phinx smiled. _Pregnant __women._

Phinx puffed his second stick of cigarette. The man was thinking about the bad effects of smoking while he himself was doing the act. _I __won't __die __just __because __of __this._

And then he's consuming his third stick of cigarette. _I __do __not __smoke __near __the __Kuruta._Phinx reasoned. The baby will be fine but then who was he kidding? _The __brat __might __kill __the __child._ He'd thought.

What can he do? What can they do to protect their danchou's child? _Don't __be __stupid!__Danchou __will __never __let __that __happen!_ Phinx shook his head and realized that he already consumed all the contents of his pack of cigarettes.

* * *

Shalnark typed noisily on his laptop. To be honest, he's jittery to the point that he wanted to ask the blonde head on if she has plans on aborting the baby. He mistyped his password on a site and blinked. The man was not sure and he was not to base things on hearsays. Phinx must have heard it wrong as Shizuku had put it, but he couldn't help it, he wanted answers.

_Guarding __the __blonde __brat _as Nobunaga stated. Not that it's fondly stated by the samurai but the sandy blonde haired man suspected that his comrade had come to warm up with the chain assassin. Shalnark suspected that it was because Kurapika ate Nobunaga's cooking - and Phinx's cooking too!

He mistyped his password again. What's wrong with him? He was planning to spy on the blonde. Maybe install some surveillance cameras on their danchou's room? Now, now, their leader would definitely disapprove this.

Until an idea struck him, he immediately left his laptop and went to where Kuroro was.

* * *

Kurapika sat placidly on the edge of her- their -bed. The afternoon rays were dancing on the space the curtains had allowed it to pass. She was holding or rather reading a book and the blonde was smiling.

This was one of the few moments where she was allowed to be alone. No Ryodan guarding her and none of Kuroro's presence. Although she knew Shalnark and Kuroro were just outside the room, it was perhaps what she call being peace in solitude.

Now she could gather her thoughts. She already made a decision, and yes, she would not abort the baby. The child has nothing to do with Kuroro's sins anyway and the poor child was also hers. Killing the baby was like killing one of her kinsfolk. Alright, so the decision has been set, now how could she deal with the situation of having Kuroro as the father of her child? _Of __course __you __can't __deny __the __truth! __He __is __the __father!_ She sighed. How could she explain this to her friends? To her clan? Heck, she could even imagine a very disappointed frown from her deceased father.

Kurapika, a very brilliant child, who had managed to pass the hunter examination in one taking, the one who has taken down two members of the infamous group called Genei-Ryodan - was now pregnant at the tender age of seventeen. _And __guess __what?__She __was __impregnated __by __Kuroro __the __group's __leader._The blonde thought wryly as if to mock herself.

She knows her friends will accept this right? Well, maybe Leorio would have some words with her but he would never detest Kurapika. _This __child_, she caressed her belly, _is __also __mine_. She smiled. Would the child look like her or Kuroro? There was a knock.

"Seriously now..." Kurapika uttered aloud.

"If you really are in favor of your father..." She muttered disappointedly.

"I just hope you will not be as apathetic as he is..." she sighed, it's not that Kuroro's being apathetic to her now.

Another knock.

"You're just three months! How can you knock my belly like that?" She tapped her belly and continued.

"Are you worth it?"

And yet another knock.

"Naturally you'd think so." Kurapika grinned, at least she'd found her child quite amusing.

Shalnark couldn't help his smile to grow into a wide grin. He has heard everything, thanks to installed 'toys' as the computer genius put it. He had convinced his danchou to do this since he had opened up the issue to Kuroro. Their danchou had gingerly permitted Shalnark to install the devices in their room by somehow convincing the raven-haired man that the rest of the Ryodan would not be in peace until there was no closure on this issue.

_I __have __to __tell __it __to __others!_ He would remove the bugs later. And then he thought, would he let others listen the record of Kurapika talking aloud with her child? He could see a very pissed Kuruta...and so he remained there still thinking of what to do.

Kuroro still could not believe that Shalnark has misjudged Kurapika. The blonde was not that blood thirsty as to kill an innocent unborn child. His Ryodan should know that Kurapika even had questioned herself on killing Ubogin and Pakunoda. If the blonde was that type of person then, she could have killed him long time ago...in his own bed. But no, Kurapika was too righteous that she needed sane explanations for her ends. _But __to __make __love __to __you, __her __archenemy __is __insane __Kuroro._ He mocked his previous statement.

He couldn't blame the Kuruta. He's way to good looking to resist, he derided himself. _No __you __forced __her._ He frowned. Yes, that was true for Kuroro wasn't the type to beg for something that he wanted. He was the type who gets what he wanted whenever he wanted it.

_I __was __like __that__ before __I __realised..._he stared at the book that he was 'reading'.

_That I was wrong...and don't make me say that again old boy. _

"Right." Kuroro whispered.

He continued reading the book. He doubted if it could even help their situation. How could he proceed on retrieving the scarlet eyes? While he was sure that the Kuruta had no plans on aborting their child, he has no idea of the blonde's plans for the entire scenario they were in. It was either she hang on to her friends - which was unlikely - or she would join Ryodan along with the child.

Two impossible things Kuroro thought but the former was more plausible than the latter. And then a thought of having a family with the Kuruta flashed in his mind. _Likeable __but __not __feasible,_Kuroro concluded. It was way too impractical for he couldn't see himself marrying the Kuruta. It would hinder him from doing things that he wanted and what about his quest for the thing that would make him content? _Maybe__ this __would __make __you __content? __Your __child __and __Kurapika?_

He blinked. _Am __I __reading __this __too __much?_ He closed the book covered in black paper.

Shalnark stood and decided not to broadcast the record. He was about to excuse himself to their danchou when he was struck upon having a glimpse of what his leader was reading.

_Understanding __Pregnancy_.

Shalnark wanted to chuckle. No not here, maybe later, the man tried to restrain his laugh as he ran or rather jumped from the veranda to the ground.

* * *

Machi stared at the lazy late afternoon shade of the surroundings. Nobunaga...was still slashing the flies. Maybe he has gotten used to it that he absentmindedly killed the pests. Shizuku was still reading or maybe pretending to read a book. Phinx and Feitan were still gossiping about something.

Until...

Shalnark came crashing to the living room. The man bore a very sunny grin with a childish glint in his eyes. _What's __with __him?_ Machi thought.

"Phinx, I think you heard it wrong." Shalnark started...

"All eyes on Shalnark!" Feitan sarcastically commented

It was a struggle for the computer genius really, on how to convince a stoic Machi and a stubborn brow less man to change their belief on the Kuruta's motive.

"Do you want to hear what I've heard? I've recorded it!" Shalnark seemed so determined.

_So __this __will __be __my __resolve._ Shalnark felt like he was betraying Kurapika and his danchou. Of why he did feel this, he had no idea. Maybe because it was his danchou's privacy and yes since Kurapika was Kuroro's then it was their leader's privacy.

"I don't need to hear it." Machi deadpanned and walked away.

"I don't want to hear it! Heck! Whatever!" Phinx dismissed as he proceeded on his gossip session with Feitan.

"What now? It means we don't have to worry!" Shalnark beamed and tried - or rather begged - for others to believe him.

"I know!" Phinx muttered.

"It's just that..." Nobunaga interjected.

"You can't leave the brat..." Machi finished for him.

"It's not that!" Nobunaga flushed.

"I agree with Nobunaga..." Phinx nodded.

"I'm still...not satisfied with your confirmation Shalnark. You can't blame me...she's the chain assassin." The brow less man explained.

Feitan who didn't care at all decided to change the topic. Well, since he's good at distracting his comrades. For pity's sake his getting sick of this, he believed that their danchou was capable of handling this, his comrades might be exaggerating.

"You know, I'm getting bored." Feitan coldly stated.

"I've already asked danchou if I can play the greed island game and he permitted me."

"We're free to do anything we want and it's our choice that we stick with them, danchou and his wif~ I mean Kurapika." Shalnark clarified. Just in case some of them had gotten the wrong message and wanted to live their life.

"Really?" As expected the response came from Shizuku.

The rest seemed content on hanging around with their danchou and Shalnark thought that they were all excited for their leader's child. Bonorenofu didn't say anything he's just well, silent as ever along with Koltupi who still was staring at them with that big round eye.

Shalnark's sight has landed on Nobunaga who has this determined look on his face. He won't ask the samurai he might just get himself a shower of saliva from the yelling goat. Phinx had the same look on his face only...darker and it made him look like a constipated goat - only devoid of brow and beard.

Some face has appeared on his sight and it didn't look like a goat. A good-looking man with raven hair, jet black eyes and porcelain face - roughly has the same features as their danchou. The said man wore an expressionless face and a very eerie omen glinted in his eyes. _What __does __that __mean?_ The sandy blonde haired man thought.

"Danchou!" He was startled.

"I believe it's time for you to remove your _toys _Shalnark. Or do you want me to do dispatch them for you?" Kuroro stated, somewhat irked by the thought of having those stuff in his room.

"I'll go get it danchou!'' Shalnark hastily went upstairs and thought of an excuse which Kurapika would buy just in case the blonde asked questions regarding the 'clean up' the man was to perform.

"Do not upset Kurapika understood?" Kuroro said, loud enough for Shalnark to hear.

"Yes danchou!" The computer genius replied.

After a minute or two, he could hear Kurapika's footsteps. The blonde looked puzzled at the sudden voluntary service the computer geek has offered. She had some suspicions but she expect no less from the Ryodan, she would find it out anyway. Kurapika was too engrossed at her thoughts that she blinked the moment she realized that Kuroro was by her side, as if assisting her to go down the stairs.

"Kuroro, this is too much! I can handle myself!" She was indignant as she flustered.

Kuroro didn't give any answer nor did he budge from where he was. He was still holding Kurapika, one hand to the blonde's hand and his other arm around the girl's waist.

_This __is __so __epic_. Machi fought the urge to smile as she walked away from the scene.

Kurapika looked at Machi's retreating form and her cheeks grew from pink to red. Yes, she knew that the Ryodan knew but...this situation made her want to bury herself alive. _._ The blonde thought.

_But __they __never __mocked __your __situation __Kurapika, __they __even __protect __you._ She thought.

_Heck, I bet they're even thrilled to know that I am with child, and it's Kuroro's._

Kuroro assisted her to take the seat on the living room and she could feel there was something wrong with the man. He looked bothered, although his face did not show anything; she could tell there was something ominous with his eyes staring creepily at the poor phone.

"I think it's time for us to relocate." Kuroro declared unhappily through his steely voice.

"Just what I've been waiting for!"Someone muttered.

"Yeah." Shizuku nodded.

"Wait. Why so sudden?" Kurapika queried. Travelling in this condition was dangerous, the blonde thought.

Kuroro stared at Kurapika calmly as he handed his phone to the blonde.

"Calm yourself." Kuroro pleaded but it sounded as a command, much to Kuroro's dismay.

He saw those beautiful eyes grew to its maximum size upon reading the text message.

"Hi..Hisoka!" She gasped.

The discussing Ryodan stopped and gawked at Kurapika. Did they just hear the demented clown's name?

"Say what?" Nobunaga interjected.

Machi was sure she heard it correctly and frowned.

"Hisoka." Machi looked at their danchou. It was a statement not a question.

Kuroro nodded and wore his usual apathetic face as if to confirm such omen. There were few seconds of silence for the whole occupants of the room to digest the thought. When...

"No freaking way!"

"Shit!"

"What the hell?"

And the room was filled with curses.

* * *

**[Author's notes]**

I'm learning my way back again. LOL

I MISS WRITING. Though I know I lack the skill. XD

Bloody plot bunnies multiply now!

Enjoy. :)


	17. Discernment

**Title: Discernment**

Take things slow, contemplate on things before doing them…take it slow and just wait.

-oOo-

**Train Queen Elizabeth Express.**

Her eyes were heavy as she looked at the man named Kuroro, who seemed content on making her lean on his chest. She sighed complacently at his warmth and protectiveness. The blonde felt like she's melting, melting refreshingly within Kuroro's arms. She did not need to open her eyes to see the man's doting look because for one thing, she could feel it.

This treatment was not by any chance a pretense. The man was concerned for their unborn child, and yes, especially Kuroro was very protective her. She could not ignore this, because she enjoyed this luxury, this treatment even before they've known that they're going to have a child. Maybe, just maybe, Kuroro learned to love her, no, Kuroro _really _loved her, and it's just that the man has his own twisted ways to show this.

Kurapika buried herself on the man's chest and inhaled his scent. She could feel the slight numbness on her cheeks…maybe it was tired from having this silly smile plastered on her face.

Kuroro rested his head on the blonde's crop. He was not really good at sappy confessions._But you don't have to say it._ The raven-haired man convinced himself but failed, there was something within him that was mandating to say and assure that the Kuruta was safe…and what you call it? _Ah, yes, they say its love._ And then he blinked and frowned. _Where did that thought come from?_

The blonde stiffened as she felt Kuroro's chin touched her crop. It was simultaneous with the burning and numbing of her cheeks. Kurapika wanted to berate herself from getting giddy and teenager-ly mushy at Kuroro's seemingly usual advances. Was it because she's pregnant? But, they say when a woman is pregnant her libido is lower than usual. _Yes, this is love, I guess, _denying was a very hypocritical thing to do, the blonde thought. She must acknowledge this and that she must accept that Kuroro did not do things out of lust. Well, maybe partly, but, there was something behind those eyes. More than the longing look for flesh. It was a thing akin to…affection and maybe _love._ _Argh, Kurapika get a hold of yourself, silly!_ She wanted to slap herself.

_I want to hear it from you._ She yearned to ask on Kuroro.

He felt Kurapika's body stiffened. He thought the woman was still not used to his advances. Kuroro will make her at ease with him. He wanted the woman to feel secure in his arms. Kuroro sighed. He needed to set plans for the baby and Kurapika. Primarily his plans for Kurapika, he wanted to deal with how things had progressed between the two of them. He didn't want Hisoka to find out Kurapika's condition, it would only complicate things. And in fact, it was dangerous. Kurapika might be used as bait, but he still doubted that, Hisoka might be a lunatic but he wouldn't do such a thing.

Hisoka's name was an omen for each and every one of them, and it's not because they were scared of the demented clown. It's just that he's plain perverted that they did not want to have close association with him other than professional thievery. Kuroro for instance does not prefer to fight if it was not necessary, the pleasure of brawling were credited to Uvo, Phinx, or Nobunaga's. 'My pleasure,' he smelled Kurapika's hair and held her tighter, his pleasure, he closed his eyes, was currently resting in his warmth.

He couldn't ignore these emotions anymore. There were things that should be changed especially now that he would be a father. How about documents? And he should consider a safer place for his family, _my family._ He managed a grin. He just realized that aside from ryodan, he had considered another person as part of his family. And this was Kurapika.

Speaking of ryodan, he wondered how they were taking things as they travelled. He opened his eyes and concentrated his attention to the room just beside them. So far he could interpret the aura as 'calm' and not deadly or anything that was out of place. Group one was okay, Kuroro had thought, and dialed his phone to contact another group.

Just beside Kuroro and Kurapika's room were a long haired man and a brow less one. They could yell at their danchou if they wanted to ask something. Knock or even intrude at the other side if something went wrong and if danger strike. Which on their danchou's case, this possibility was pretty slim. Anyhow, they shouldn't be lax, for this was Hisoka they were about to deal. Which might be the reason why the long haired one looked apprehensive, who happens to be Nobunaga. He sat soberly and glared at everyone who passed by. He even sensed everyone and everything that came on the room and their danchou's room. Phinx would wager that the samurai could even feel the critters creeping and flying at this state. The brow less man whistled, no creeping thing sited in this place. This is Queen Elizabeth Express which was known for the luxurious journey every well-off and prominent passenger experience. He looked again at his companion and frowned, he believed that Nobunaga should enjoy this ride. It's rare that they travel like this during their flight. It's not that Phinx or other ryodans couldn't afford it, but it's just doing this didn't cross their minds. Leave it to their leader to think of very classy ways of executing missions and elegant style of living. Now now, this wasn't so bad, and he actually had ideas. It's only a pity that Nobunaga has no such appreciation for such, and so the samurai was reduced to someone who was very anxious for their danchou's safety. After some careful thought, it wasn't about their danchou's safety but actually for Kurapika's safety. And yes, the child's safety, he grinned, and remembered Shalnark and Shizuku had endearingly called the baby as _danchou-chan_. He stared at his companion who was equally concerned with the unborn child. Maybe, this protectiveness was just half their danchou had for Kurapika. But then, this protectiveness Nobunaga has was at par with his, Phinx cared for the child, and he would bet that every ryodan was excited, _yes excited_, of having a baby on the gang. Nobunaga growled.

"What dude?" He asked the samurai.

"I just can't believe Feitan wouldn't join us."

"Well, danchou did say we can do what we want so…"

_Ah, yes,_ Phinx now knew an exemption and that was Feitan. The diminutive man seemed irked at this fuss they were having and deemed it 'unnecessary' for their danchou _'_is capable of protecting the Kuruta' and that 'Kurapika would vengefully chain anyone who dared to kill her child.' He was awed at Feitan's reasoning. It was true, but, they couldn't help it couldn't they? Or maybe, Feitan had full grasp of their danchou's and the chain user's ability. 'And she killed Uvogin remember?' Phinx could vividly remembered Nobunaga's indignant face when he heard – through phone – Feitan's reasons of not joining their mission. Phinx tried to whittle away the thought and listened to the other room's activities. None so far and he didn't want to hear something private and so he left it to that and just wondered what Hisoka had in mind.

-oOo-

**Train 2: South Express Train**

Shizuku went on reading a book, as usual of her. Machi stared at her as the dark-haired woman perused the contents of the book. Machi noticed that there was something intriguing on the book Shizuku was reading. She stared at the title of the book and bold embossed letters of 'Understanding Pregnant Women' had greeted her eyes in glaring red color. She wondered where she got it and why Shizuku was reading it. Was it because Kurapika was pregnant? 'Or Shizuku was…' But no, that couldn't be, she assured herself. There was no man who would dare to know Shizuku and she closed her mind to any possibilities. It was just a hunch but she believed it.

"Why are you reading that book?" Machi curiously asked the younger woman.

"I just found it on our hideout…I mean the mansion we stayed." Shizuku innocently yet monotonously answered.

Machi frowned. Shizuku's answer wasn't related to her question. But she then prodded, who owned the book? And why on earth was he or she was reading it? Maybe it's Kurapika herself? 'Or maybe danchou?'Maybe it's none of her business but gossip is such a delectable vice that the ryodan couldn't break.

"I wonder who owns it," Machi tried to get Shalnark into their conversation, for assuredly, the sandy blonde haired man had some ideas.

Shizuku shrugged and stared at Shalnark. She was with him when she found the book. Shalnark even warned her not to take it, but she took it otherwise since no one searched for the book.

Machi followed where her eyes were searching and it found Shalnark's face.

Shalnark seemed oblivious of everything and continued on tinkering with his laptop and gadgets. He ignored them, and truthfully, he respected their leader's discretion of going an extra mile just to solve what has become between his danchou and Kurapika, the chain user. He concentrated on hacking and was successful so far, as no one had known that their security program has been intruded. He watched the screen which was flashing several locations from the surveillance cameras installed on every possible place on Queen Elizabeth Express. He observed the entrances and exits. By knowing Hisoka, the man wouldn't be subtle of hisattack. He would, so maniacally and smugly made his presence known. Which for Shalnark was plain twisted and perverted for this makes the prey feel that he wouldn't stand a chance even if he hid or ran away from the lunatic. The computer genius' thoughts were cut short when his phone rang.

"Shalnark," He could hear the cold baritone voice of his danchou ever so clearly that it implied no non-sense.

"Yes danchou." Shalnark answered.

By this, the two women looked at him attentively.

"How are things going back there?"

"There's no trace of Hisoka on your train, nor was he present on ours danchou," His answer sounded so relieved.

"That's good."

"I'll update you after ten minutes." He wished that his voice wouldn't indicate that he was smiling. And was that possible, to hear someone smile?

Shalnark was very relieved. They were almost there, near Aegean region. And yes, there were no traces of Hisoka. He couldn't help to smile for the fact that they would go to the place near Greed Island. This was so nostalgic.

"It sounds like danchou doesn't have problems on their train." Machi asked Shalnark.

"Well, yes!" The man chirped as he kept on tinkering with his stuff.

Machi's repartee continued "I hope that pervert wouldn't appear at all."

He nodded. Everyone didn't want that clown to ever get close with any of them. Hisoka was like a man with an infectious disease. He shook his head. They didn't want the man to get near the pregnant woman.' Tsk, I think we're getting over protective of the blonde_.'_ He berated himself and continued on his task.

"What are your reasons for doing this?" Shizuku asked randomly both to Machi and Shalnark.

"What do you mean by 'doing this'?" Shalnark blinked.

Machi seemed to understand what the younger woman implied and responded.

"I just want to. Danchou said we're free to do what we want and this is what I want." She explained and hoped that she didn't sound so sappy. She had this great feeling of obligation that she 'must' do this.

"Hmm," Shalnark hummed.

"It's true that we shouldn't have anything to do with this. It is, danchou's private life after all, and he should do this alone but," He rubbed his chin as he thought carefully.

"…but he allowed us into volunteering with this task and like Machi, this is what I want to do."

Shizuku stared at them and Shalnark doubted that the girl had understood everything that they had said.

"How about you, what are your reasons?" Shalnark decided to ask.

"What?" The girl blinked and seemed absentminded.

"What are your reasons for staying and protecting the blond?" Machi restated the question. She crossed her arms as she waited for an answer.

"Kurapika doesn't need any protecting from us, danchou…can do that." Shizuku seemed confused. She closed the book she was reading.

"But I want to help." The younger woman finished.

Machi and Shalnark looked at each other in understanding, this choice, were out of care and not out of duty. They are after all the spiders. They are one.

-oOo-

Swift figures mildly interrupted the routine of the animals in the forest. The squirrels stared as the leaves dropped profusely on the ground. The figures weren't seen in the normal eyes. They were fast, almost like lightning. They seemed in a hurry to get their fleeting preys.

Franklin walked languidly at the vast green forest they were currently treading. He looked at his two soundless companions and sighed. They were assigned on this arrangement and didn't want any unwanted attention. He wished they were on the train too but they were the unlucky ones who had no chance to get on the luxury of travelling in convenient ways. It was logical, they look suspicious – if not horrendous – that their presence alone would cause quite a stir.

Hisoka's name flashed in bold letters in his mind upon encountering the word suspicious. The demented clown knew that Kurapika was with the ryodan. And the message alone brought an outrage to all of them. All of them knew that the phrase _visiting the unripe fruit and I want to see you danchou_ has some distorted meaning in to it.

Franklin got distracted as he felt two high speed forms were following them.

Koltupi and Bonorenofu simultaneously looked behind. The figures were getting nearer. The forms used zetsu but the ryodan were fine tuned to know that they were being followed. These auras were very familiar. The three ryodan automatically went on defense mode. For sure the two figures would attack. Franklin got in front of his companions as he was one of the ryodan who was in upper class in terms of fighting. Bonorenofu readied himself to fight and to be the giant's backup. He has to protect Koltupi, as the mopped hair being has no fighting abilities.

Franklin started to welcome their pursuant with his nen bullets. This made the figures went into different directions. They had difficulty in dodging the nen bullets. They were agile, but with this barrage of bullets, the possibility of them getting near was low. He felt Bonorenofu winced. Franklin had tried to look behind him while he was shooting bullets and he saw a whole on the ground with a fist withdrawing from it.

"There's another man in front of us!" It was Koltupi who stated it.

It was true, the man was in front of them, but they didn't sense it a while ago. The helicopter not far from their location had answered their questions. Bonorenofu saw a man jumping off the chopper and joined the other man who was in front of them.

Franklin was distracted. The man, who had just jump off from the helicopter, was Hisoka! The ominous aura had just confirmed this. The identities of the two figures that he had been shooting bullets were now known. They were the chain-user's friend. He was deeply impressed on how these kids had improved their nen. The giant stopped his attacks as he remembered that the spiders had promised not to kill or harm the chain-user's friends.

Koltupi tried to call Shalnark but there were interferences that he couldn't contact the computer genius.

"There's no use on doing that." A voice that was familiar to them said.

"Show yourselves, we already know who you are," Franklin said in his deep voice.

A dark haired kid appeared from the left side, he had grown a little, the giant thought. His determined gaze never changed as the kid looked at them. The Zoldick kid emerged from the right side of the forest. His calculating gaze never changed too and in Franklin's opinion, this kid's fierceness had increased. These kids had grown and still were progressing into formidable nen users. Ryodan might definitely need them someday.

"Aww…no fun," and that was Hisoka, in which an encounter they so much wanted to prevent.

"You're creepy…" The other man shuddered behind the clown.

Bonorenofu knew that the one who attacked him was that man who has walking behind Hisoka. Quite notable for he had inflicted enough pain but not damaging on his stomach, if the mummy look-alike hadn't protected it with nen, he might be writhing in pain on the ground.

"I can't contact Shalnark!" It was again, Koltupi who had disrupted their musings.

"Like I said, there's no use on doing that," Killua nodded his head at the helicopter.

He continued.

"My brother has ways of blocking you from doing that," and added to himself, 'he proves to be useful at times like this, and hell it comes with a price. '

"What do you want?" Franklin asked.

"It's Kurapika! We want Kurapika back!" Gon's request was bold and fearless which was typical of the reinforcement types.

"I think that is your friend's choice kid." Franklin answered the kid.

Truthfully, the giant has no full understanding of their danchou's and Kurapika's agreement.

"I don't think Kurapika would want to stay with the very same people who massacred her tribe. " That was Killua's retort.

"I'm in no position to say anything. " The giant kept his words to a minimum. He would not want to say anything that would give away the spiders and their danchou.

These kids were desperate to even dare to collaborate with Hisoka. He wanted to shake his head in disapproval. For sure this help had been bargained for.

"I think it would be best if you'll come with us." Hisoka stated in his sing-song.

Fighting was sure the least of to do list. A plan has entered his mind, they would come with the kids and by doing so, and they could buy their danchou time to get the Kuruta in a safer place. He looked at Bonorenofu who seemed to understand what he was thinking. Koltupi didn't show any outward protest or any protest for that matter as he stared at their pursuant apathetically.

"This way," It was Leorio who led the way.

'Whatever plan these kids have, Danchou would definitely find it out_._' The three of them thought, and what they needed was to only send cue on what has taken place.

-oOo-

Shalnark was worried for group three. They hadn't sent updates yet, and he decided to report it to their danchou. He searched for Kuroro's number and dialed it.

"Shalnark," his danchou's voice was business like as usual.

"Group three hadn't contacted after two hours," Shalnark reported.

"It only means they encountered someone, it might be Hisoka."

"I couldn't contact them danchou, someone has bugged their connection."

"Could you track them?"

"I could find ways danchou, I'll try. It seems that it's not only Hisoka that we are dealing, I have a guess that he was with someone who has immense knowledge of these technologies."

"Someone who has knowledge like yours, so it seems I think they are a group, it's only odd that they work with Hisoka." Shalnark had found hints on his danchou's voice that he has an idea who these people were.

"I'll work on it danchou, I'll update you once I have information,"

"If we still have no news from them, we will continue and will only search for them once we are sure Kurapika's safety."

Shalnark was sure that the threat was more apparent to Kurapika than his danchou and he nodded as he ended their conversation.

"Okay danchou."

And so the computer genius continued on fiddling with his stuff. He has to find a way to have communication with the other group and to have a way to locate them. Secretly, this has been a challenge and it made him excited_. '_This is a battle of technology.' He grinned.

'I'm going to find them,' He promised.

Ah yes, this is going to be a good feat. Shalnark thought.

-oOo-

**[A/N]:**

I don't want to put everything that came into my mind in this chapter, I'm afraid I already gave it away. And I think my story has gone into disarray XD. I had plans. Had somehow fixed it and will still go on to fix it. XD

Thank you for waiting. I'm on the verge of deciding to write Odd Enemy but then I won't touch it for now.


End file.
